Crazy Train
by flawlessario
Summary: Emily wants Spencer , Spencer wants Aria. Hiding her feelings around Aria was near impossible for Spencer now. First attempt at something like this, enjoy. Sparia/Spemily/Hannily.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer looked around frantically. Pushing open doors desperately searching for her best friend Aria who had been taken by A. The thought of losing Aria made Spencer tense up and fight back tears, urging her to keep looking. As she pushed open a door to the baggage part of the train , she saw a casket hanging over the edge. She heard a few whimpers and knew it was her small best friend.

"Aria?!" Spencer yelled over the sound of the train racing up the track. She grabbed the end of the casket pulling it back with the little strength she had left in her. She shouted for Emily and Hanna trying to pull the top of the casket off. It was stuck and Spencer was trembling as she heard nothing from inside. As Emily and Hanna ran in they immediately helped her , finally getting the top off and closing the door. Spencer looked down pulling Aria into a tight embrace and lifting her out of the casket. Never in her life had Spencer felt so relieved to see Aria.

"Aria are you okay?!" Hanna asked rubbing Aria's back softly. Spencer held onto Aria tightly fearing if she let her go something bad would happen. A few minutes had passed before Spencer finally put Aria down wiping her tears.

"I-i'm okay now" She nodded looking at Spencer. Spencer blushed and turned away, looking at Emily.

"Lets get you home" Hanna said linking her arm with Aria's walking out the cabin. Spencer stared at the casket where a dead Garett lay. She couldn't believe Aria was so close to death, she was so close to losing the only girl she's ever and will love. Emily walked beside Spencer.

"Come on" Emily said softly walking out of the cabin and to the car were Aria and Hanna were waiting. The ride to Spencer's seemed longer than usual, Spencer stayed quiet. Mostly from shock. Surprisingly Aria was upbeat and sang along to the radio. _She's just covering._ Spencer said to herself as she stared out the window.

The girls sat at the bar in Spencer's kitchen as she made coffee for them all. Maybe not the best thing at this time of the night but it would calm Spencer.

"Can i stay here tonight?" Aria asked as she cupped the coffee close to her chest , looking up at Spencer with teary eyes. Spencer nodded and reached out to put a hand ontop of the small girl who was cleary terrified.

"Us too" Hanna asked for her and Emily.

"Of course" Spencer smiled softly and locked the doors. Her parents were already in bed and her sister was in Philly.

After the girls had finished their coffee's Spencer led them up to her room , putting on a movie and changing out of her clothes.

"You can borrow anything of mine" She smiled at Aria who was nearly asleep on her bed. Hanna ran to Spencer's ensuit and Emily changed in the room laughing at Hanna's haste to move.

"Thank you" Aria mumbled as Spencer began to change her. She smiled as Aria curled up and yawned. "Goodnight spencie" and with that Aria was out for the count. Spencer smiled at Emily and sat down beside her, laying her head on the swimmer's shoulder. Spencer was happy that she knew Aria was safe and she had the most amazing people around her. Hanna walked out and laid in front of the two girls , watching the movie.

"Tired?" Emily whispered as Spencer's eyes began closing her head dropping. She was too tired to answer so let out a small whimper. Emily giggled and carried Spencer to her bed , tucking her in beside Aria.

"Night" She smiled placing a small kiss on her forehead. Emily returned to her space and laid down beside Hanna, closing her eyes slowly.

Aria was awoken by the strong sunlight hitting her face. She yawned and looked around , smiling as soon as she saw Spencer curled up one hand stretched out. Aria sat up looking at her wrists were marks from the tape were still red. She sighed and got out of bed , tiptoeing around Emily and Hanna and walked to the bathroom. She decided to take a long warm shower, hoping it made her feel better. The sound of the shower awoke Hanna who woke an unhappy Emily.

"What?" Emily groaned rubbing her eyes.

"breakfast?" Hanna smiled sweetly hoping it would soften up Emily. Emily gave in and nodded , standing up and walking downstairs, Hanna following.

Spencer awoke around twenty minutes later to an empty bedroom. She shot up in panic , looking around. No one in the bathroom. No sound came from downstairs. Ever since Ali disappeared Spencer feared waking up with no one around her , especially Aria. A giggle came from downstairs and Spencer ran down , panicking. Her eyes were full of tears and she was trembling as she saw Hanna , Emily and Aria sitting drinking coffee. It was a relief they were here but they all knew what happens. As Aria saw Spencer her face lit up , she ran over to her hugging her tightly.

"oh god , Spencie i'm so sorry i forgot" Aria mumbled into her neck. Spencer stood in shock at the small girls touch on her neck.

"It's okay" Spencer smiled picking the small girl up in her strong arms. Aria giggled and looked at Hanna and Emily.

"Cruuuusssh" Emily whispered into Hanna's ear. Hanna nodded taking another sip of her coffee. Spencer carried Aria to the island and placed her on the table , Aria smiled and wrapped her legs around the tall thin brunette's toned adomen.

"Goodmorning" Spencer smiled blushing at Aria's actions.

"Spencciiie" Aria smiled as she picked up her cup. "thanks for saving me." Spencer chuckled and saluted.

"It's my duty ma'am!" All the girls laughed. Spencer looked over at Emily smiling.

"What?" Emily giggled blushing at Spencer.

"You put me to bed , thanks!" Spencer kissed her cheek noticing Emily's blush.

"Its nothing" Aria smiled and hugged Spencer tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'll try to update this as much as possible and add some Hanily into it! Enjoyxx

* * *

With much refusal the girls left Spencer's and went home , apart from Emily who sat on the path a few steps away from Spencer's house, repeating the words she would say to her best friend.

Ever since Ali disappeard , Emily's feelings for Spencer developed more each day. Spencer would hold her when she cried, thinking it was her fault Ali went missing, she'd hold Emily till she would fall asleep to make sure she was okay. She soon realised she'd fallen in love with her bestfriend who was as straight as a ruler. But today she'd tell Spencer.

Emily stood up and took a deep breath as she walked up to Spencer's door. As she grasped the handle , Emily's heart dropped. She pulled her hand away and began runing while tears formed in her eyes. She tripped on the stairs from the door- running wasn't her strong point.

"Emily!" She heard Spencer shout as grabbed her bike. Spencer was the last person Emily wanted to talk to , or even think about.

* * *

Spencer sighed as she saw Aria walk to her car and drive away. She just wanted to spend some alone time with Aria, so she could be sure what she felt was real but that wouldn't happen. Spencer fell back on the sofa and closed her eyes , still feeling the warmth of Aria's hug.

"Spenceeer" Someone whispered behind Spencer's head and she jumped up , looking around.

"Hello?" Spencer ran to the island in her kitchen and grabbed a knife walking towards the door. _Please come home. _Spencer thought hoping her parents would walk in the door any minute so she wouldn't have to deal with whatever just called her name. As Spencer began walking towards the sofa , Aria jumped out causing the knife to go flying towards her.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled as she ran towards her , pushing the small brunette onto the floor avoiding the knife.

"Twice you've saved me , i owe you big time" Aria giggled hugging Spencer tightly. There was a quiet crying noise and a solid thud at the door. Both the girls looked up to see Emily running back to the front yard.

"Emily?" Spencer shouted standing up to open the door. Aria dialled Emily's number and called her.

"No anwer." Aria sighed trying again. "Em please!" She whined into the phone. Spencer's phone buzzed on the table and they both looked at it. Slowly Spencer opened the text.

_**At Hanna's, Speak later.**_

Emily fell onto Hanna's bed pulling a pillow over her face as she cried. Hanna looked at her fragile friend and held her hand.

"Em , i can help if you tell me." She said softly as Emily rubbed her eyes. Emily sat up and looked at Hanna. Despise the jokes and inuendos Hanna says , she's actually a really sweet girl that any one can trust. Emily looked at Hanna and took a deep breath as she stood up.

"I'm done. I'm done with trying, i'm done with everything." She took her bag and ran downstairs closing the door behind her. Hanna was left dumbfounded looking out the window as Emily began riding her bike to who-knows-were.

Spencer looked over at the small girl sitting on the chair by the island. She smiled admiring how beautiful and strong Aria was for such a tiny person.

"Aria?" Spencer asked walked behind her friend causing her to jump. Spencer laughed as Aria turned around. _Just do it. _Spencer thought placing her cold hands on Aria's rosy cheeks.

"What?" Aria said before Spencer presses her lips againt Aria's. It lasted 3 seconds, Spencer treasured them seconds more than anything. As she pulled away Spencer stared at Aria hoping for a reaction.

"I-i need to go home." Aria stuttered grabbing her back and running out the door as fast as possible.

"Nice one , Spence." Spencer said as she ran a hand through her hair. She may have just blown her one chance with Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Trying my hardest to make this story good! I hope you all enjoy it! And Shells i promise to add even more Hannily!**

* * *

Aria walked as fast as she could back to her house. Thoughts of the event that just happened with Spencer were racing through her mind while her heart was beating more than usual. She always thought her dream of doing that would ever happen - Like ever. Not with Spencer anyway.

"Aria?" The small girl was snapped out of her thoughts as she walked past her mom. Aria was pale as if she had just seen a ghost, she looked completely out of it.

"Yeah?" She asked taking a deep breath clearing her head. But no matter how hard she tried, Spencer was the first thing that popped into her head. The touch of her lips against against Aria's sent shivers down her spine(the good type), and the match was perfect. The way Spencer tasted was amazing - raspberry chapstick with a hint of coffee. Aria smiled stupidly and licked her lips slowly hoping the taste was still there, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Ella asked as she placed a hand on Aria's back.

"Yeah, late night." Aria smiled clearing her throat. She kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs. She grabbed her journal and wrote about the most amazing 3 seconds of her life so far.

* * *

Spencer wasn't the type of person to let her emotions show , she hardly ever cried , even on her own. She kept them bottled up. But today she couldn't. She sat on the sofa and looked towards the fire she just lit as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Mom, Dad , Spencer , i'm home!" Melissa shouted as she walked into the open planned lounge and kitchen. Spencer jumped up and wiped her eyes hoping that her older sister wouldn't know she had been crying.

"How was philly?" Spencer choked through her tears picking up a text book to cover her face. Melissa titled her head in confusion as she watched Spencer.

"Fine..how was the party?" Melissa asked walking towards Spencer.

"Oh, great!" Spencer nodded trying to wipe away the tears which continued streaming down her face.

"You're crying." Melissa stated pulling the text book out of her young sisters hand. Spencer nodded and looked away desperately trying to stop the tears , but with no luck. Knowing Melissa would make things worse,Spencer stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"I guess the kiss with Aria didn't turn out well huh? Aw poor Spence." Melissa smirked crossing her arms. Spencer froze and turned around.

"How did you-" Spencer was cut off as Melissa pulled out a small pink notebook from her bag with Spencer's name written on it. It was Spencer's diary were she had written everything she was thinking and feeling down in it.

"Give that back!" Spencer frowned trying to grab the diary out of her sisters hands. Spencer was much taller than her sister which was an advantage to her as she managed to grab the diary.

"Too late, i've already read it all." Melissa said sitting back down on the sofa. Spencer was on the verge of breaking down but held it in infront of her sister.

"Mommy and daddy would love to hear their perfect daughter likes girls." Melissa taunted as Spencer ran upstairs. She had planned on coming out to her parents, but not like this. Spencer ripped out each page of the notebook and ripped them into many tiny pieces.

_Fabulous. _She thought as tears fell onto countless number of ripped up paper.

* * *

Hanna walked through the park hoping to find her best friend who had stormed out on her.

"Emily?" She shouted seeing a curled up girl by the tree. With no answer Hanna run over to the girl , kneeling down.

"Em?" Hanna's heart stopped as she lifted Emily's head up , revealing countless number of bruises on her face.

"A-A" Was all Emily could stutter. Hanna was speechless. Anger built up in pit of her stomach as she helped Emily to her feet. Hanna wrapped her arm around Emily's small waist helping her walk to her house. Thoughts of Emily being hurt broke Hanna's heart even more, she loved Emily so much and Hanna couldn't bare to lose her. The next time Emily opened her eyes she saw that she was in Hanna's room, in her bed. She smiled to herself pulling the covers up to her neck. Her head was pounding and her face was sore, but the smell of Hanna some how comforted her.

"You're awake!" Hanna chanted as she walked into the room sitting beside Emily.

"Mhm" Emily muttered resting her head on her best friends shoulder, smiling. Hanna wrapped an arm around her waist as they sat there in silence for a while before Hanna spoke up.

"Are you okay?" She said looking down at Emily who had her eyes closed. Emily nodded before opening her eyes, noticing Hanna was staring at her with a cheesy grin.

"Now if you feel better, i want, no _need_ to go shopping!" Emily laughed at how cute her friend was, she nodded and stood up.

"As long as you buy the food."

* * *

Aria stared at her phone. Thinking of what she could say to Spencer.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Can we talk?**_

_**Spence please.**_

But each text was ignored making Aria more upset and angry with herself.

_**My place , 5pm. **_

Aria hoped that Spencer would turn up because they desperately needed to talk. Aria paced up and down her room for the next 2 hours - Nearly wearing a hole in the floor.

* * *

Spencer pushed her phone under her pillow so she wouldn't read the mass number of messages from Aria. But it was too hard to resist.

_**My place, 5pm.**_

Looking over at the clock, Spencer realised it was 4:50pm. She had 10 minutes to get to Aria's and she looked a hot mess. Spencer pulled on a old hockey shirt ,a pair of skinny jeans and ran out the door towards her car. She had no idea what she was going to say to Aria or how to explain the kiss but she just needed to see her.

* * *

"We'll be back later sweetie , love you!" Ella said as she closed the door behind her and Byron. Mike was at a lacross game so she and Spencer had the house to themselves for a few hours. Aria looked in the mirror smoothing over her dress and making the last few checks. 4:59pm. She stared at the clock until it turned to 5:00pm. There was a knock at the door and Aria's heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage. She ran downstairs and opened the door to Spencer.

"Punctual as always." Aria laughed slightly as she stepped aside allowing Spencer to step in.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Listen" They said in unison.

"You first!" Aria said sitting down beside Spencer. Spencer took a deep breath and looked at Aria. It looked like Aria had been crying for hours , yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"The kiss..i was caught up in the moment and.." Spencer couldn't explain it. She kissed her because she loved her. Aria didn't notice that she was staring at Spencer's lips until Spencer coughed, catching Aria off guard. Spencer laughed as she watched Aria's cheeks turn to a light red colour.

"I liked it." Aria said playing with the hem of her dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Shells lets be best friends , okay? Haha :') I'll try to make the chapters longer, promise.**

* * *

To awake with Aria in her arms was one dream Spencer thought she'd never see come true - today however she was proved wrong. Spencer adjusted her arms slightly so she could pull Aria closer to her. Aria stirred slightly turning around in Spencer's arms, peacefully sleeping.

Images of what happened before they had fallen asleep ran through Spencer's mind while she looked around at the numerous items of clothing around Aria's bedroom floor, causing her to giggle quietly.

"10:12pm" Spencer mumbled to herself as she slowly pulled her arms away from the small girls waist. Spencer ran her hand through her hair sighing. Trying not to get her hopes up if this meant nothing, she stood up and dressed herself in odd bits of clothing she gathered from the floor. Spencer watched Aria sleep for a few minutes before she could build up the guts to leave her, although she didn't want to leave she knew it was for the best.

"Sleep tight beautiful." She whispered kissing Aria's forehead softly. Quietly, Spencer walked down the stairs hoping no one was home. She took one last look at the stairs as she walked out the door towards her car. Spencer's smile was genuine - the first in years.

* * *

Emily leaned back in her chair while Hanna paraded around in her new clothes. The past two hours Emily just nodded and said _hot _whenever Hanna asked for her opinion of the outfit. Her mind was occupied with Spencer's image clouding her mind, causing her to smile stupidly.

"Emily! Please i need you to tell me how this looks!" Hanna huffed throwing a pillow at Emily. Emily didn't even flinch as the pillow hit her, smiling, she said "Perfect."

Truth is she didn't even look at what Hanna had on , she was mentally taking notes on how to 'woo' Spencer.

"You didn't even look! I thought you'd be more help than Spencer and Aria, god Em!" Emily laughed at how annoyed Hanna got and that was the thing she loved about her. Hanna studied the swimmers face for a while before speaking up.

"You're thinking about someone! Go on , spill it Fields!" Hanna sat forward intrigued as Emily opened her mouth.

"I'm just thinking, something you should try!" Em laughed trying to cover up the fact that she must be blushing by now. Hanna's mouth fell open at the insult, she crossed her arms.

"Rude. Seriously though." She said adjusting her position on the bed. "I've known you for years , i know when you're thinking about someone special." Emily looked at Hanna for a while , thinking of the pros and cons of telling her.

"Em?" Hanna said waving her hand in front of Emily's face causing Em to snap out of her thoughts.

"Spencer" She mumbled as she looked down at her hands playing with them. Hanna tilted her head slightly in confusion on whether or not she heard her right.

"Spencer? as in Hastings? as in our Spencer Hastings?" Emily laughed slightly and rolled her eyes are the confusion of the blonde.

"Yes." Emily nodded while her phone buzzed in her jean pocket. Looking at the caller ID make Emily's heart skip a beat, it was Spencer.

**MAJOR SOS. MY PLACE , NOW.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hanna said looking at her phone. Emily blushed and shrugged slightly.

"I was embarressed. She's our best friend, as straight as a freakin' ruler! Then there's me." She frowned slightly picking up her bag.

Emily guessed Hanna got the same text as she raised an eyebrow and began to get changed out of her new dress.

"You two would be adorable together!" Hanna chirped as they walked to Spencer's. Emily rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I doubt she even likes me! She's too clingy and all over Aria." Emily frowned as the antics of this morning came back into her mind, but she quickly pushed them out as she heard Spencer's laugh.

"You feel the need to wear 4inch heels at this time of the night?!" Spencer laughed opening the door to let the girls in. Hanna nodded and looked down at her shoes , admiring them. Emily smiled softly at Spencer.

"It's Hanna , its heels or nothing." Emily joked as they took a seat on the Hasting's sofa. Hanna's mouth fell once again, before she nodded in agreement.

"Close it before you start catching flies!" Spencer pushed Hanna's jaw upwards and shook her head. Emily's heart began beating faster as Spencers arm brushed against her thigh lightly. This slightly action sent shocks through the swimmers tonned abdomen. _Compose yourself , Em. _She thought to herself pushing the shocks away.

"So what's so urgent you needed us here..but not Aria?" Hanna finally said. Spencer's face lit up as she giggled quietly to herself, but Emily could here.

"I went to see Aria.." Emily's heart sank , knowing that this wouldn't be good. She felt Hanna hold her hand tightly.

"and...?" Hanna said sarcasticly. Emily wanted to get up. She _needed_ to escape this before her heart broke even more than it already had. But Hanna tightened her grip around Emily's hand forcing her to stay sat down.

"long story short , i kissed her and one thing led to another." Spencer blushed slightly looking at her feet. "I woke up in her bed , naked." She laughed smelling the shirt which was Aria's she picked up by accident. Emily squealed slightly as the pain of what she was hearing got to her, slowly tears rolled down her cheeks while she looked at Spencer. The smile wasn't for her , it was for Aria.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer noticed Emily's tears. Frowning , she took the swimmers hand.

"Em you okay?" Spencer asked softly sitting beside her. Emily nodded and wiped her face, pleading Hanna to let her go home.

"Em and i have to go , she's helping with my history homework!" Hanna pulled Emily up with her noticing she was on the verge of breaking down in tears. Spencer looked at them both with a confused look on her face. This wasn't normal to Spencer, they were acting weird and she would find out why. Plus , Spencer always helped Hanna with her homework.

"Okay , see you at school!" She shouted as they walked out the door. Spencer smiled and fell back on the sofa thinking of Aria. However Emily creeped into her mind, which was strange to Spencer.

* * *

Aria stretched out pouting to herself as she didn't feel Spencer beside her.

"Spence?" She said , her voice groggy. Aria stood up and looked down at the floor noticing that Spencer's clothes were gone. Then it clicked. Last night they _did the deed_ , something Aria never saw herself doing with a girl..let a lone her best friend. Running her hand through her hair , Aria pulled on her clothes and sat the edge of the bed, confused. She really liked Spencer, but this was wrong_. I like Ezra,_ she thought trying to reassure herself but with no luck. Aria heard a knock at her bedroom door, quickly she pushed her remaining clothes under the bed spraying perfume in the air to get rid of the "smell."

"Aria? you awake?" Ella said walking in as Aria jumped on her bed pretending to be reading. Aria nodded and looked at her mom , smiling. Ella sat beside her stroking her hair behind her ear.

"You okay? You looked a little flushed." Aria fixed her hair and nodded.

"Fine , how was dinner?" Aria asked trying to change the subject. Ella looked around her daughters room , noticing things out of place.

"Hm fine , what happened in here?" She asked picking up a shirt from the floor. Aria was a tidy girl and everything had its place. Aria looked around and laughed slightly.

"Pillow fight with Spencer, you know." She shrugged and took the shirt from her mother. Ella knew she was lying but didn't question it as everyone has secrets. Aria sighed with relief when her mother finally left the room. She really needed to clean up.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Em." Hanna said softly as she rubbed her best friends back. Emily was sat on her bed staring at the wall. Hanna hadn't seen Emily like this for a while which hurt. Emily didn't deserve such heart break.

"I'll go make us a hot chocolate with loads of tiny marshmallows, okay?" Emily nodded as she looked finally looked at Hanna.

"Thank you."

Emily laid in her bed beside Hanna , staring at the clock. Althought she was tired , sleeping just wasn't an option right now. She needed to see Spencer and tell her everything. Without disturbing Hanna , she put a jacket on and sneeked outside and ran to Spencer's.

* * *

Spencer looked up at her ceiling while smiling stupidly. She desperately wanted to forget about what happened with Aria but it just wouldn't happen, so she was kept up, thinking about her.

"Spence!" Spencer heard someone yell outside her window causing Spencer to jump.

"Spencer please!" The voice sounded familiar , but was drowned by the sound of rain hitting the window. Spencer grabbed a baseball bat and slowly headed downstairs towards the door.

"Who is it?" Trying to sound calm she opening the door revealing Emily , drenched. At least in the rain you can't see her crying.

"Em? what are you doing here?" Spencer asked dropping the baseball bat and pulling her inside. Emily studied Spencer for a minute , she had lost the guts to tell Spencer everything so she leaned forward.

"Emily?" Spencer whispered inches away from Emily's lips. Spencer was hushed by Emily closing the gap between them and finally kissing her.

"I'm so sorry" Emily whispered as she ran back outside. The taste of Spencer was still on her lips as she strolled down the road, smiling.

"I need to sleep." Spencer said to herself as she walked back upstairs running a hand through her messy locks.

* * *

As Aria saw Spencer she ran up behind her smiling.

"Goodmorning!" She chanted hugging her tightly. Spencer jumped and looked at her tiny best friend.

"Someone's happy this morning, get laiiidd?" Hanna joked , smirking at Spencer. Aria's eyes grew wider as she looked at her best friend.

"What?" Aria asked. Just as Hanna was about to speak she was cut off by Spencer elbowing her in the stomach to shut her up.

"Nothing" Hanna groaned and rubbed her stomach where the taller one had winded her. Spencer notice Emily standing at her locker.

"Hey em!" She shouted motioning for her friend to come over. Ever since the kiss two days, Emily had been ignoring her from many reasons. At first she was reluctant to go but Spencer's smile was hard to resist.

"Where have you been? i haven't heard from you in a while." Spencer pouted at the thought and took a book from her locker placing it in her bag. Hanna knew Emily was ignoring her , but not why.

"Swimming." Emily said bluntly turning around as she heard the bell ring. She walked fast to her class , waving bye to Hanna and Aria , but not Spencer. Spencer sighed and walked to her class, confused on why Emily was ignoring her. The kiss meant nothing, right?

* * *

For the next fews days the same thing happened, Emily was ignoring Spencer. Infact , Aria and Emily were ignoring her for reasons which she didn't know.

"Hurry up!" Spencer mumbled to herself as she waited outside Emily's car hoping to catch her after swimming practice. Spencer being her normal self was half an hour early trying to figure out what to say to Emily. Spencer wasn't spontaneous at all and this was out of her league , but she wanted to try it. Ten minutes passed and Emily walked out of the school towards her car , oblivious to the fact Spencer was standing outside it.

"Emily! Finally!" She laughed walking up to Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked pulling the keys to her car out of her bag. Spencer was surprised by Emily's question.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She crossed her arms and stood in front of the drivers door. Hoping she'd answer.

"I'm not , i'm just busy." She wasn't conviced with the swimmers answer.

"I know you're not. Emily if it's about the kiss, i'm sure it didn't mean anything!" Spencer said moving out the way of the drivers door.

"You think it didn't mean anything? I love you Spencer why can't you see that?!" Emily was on the verge of crying but held it back. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. For once Spencer was speechless. She was confused. Aria and Emily. Two of her best friends.

"Aria.." Was all Spencer managed to say before Emily hushed her.

"Are you finished? Because i am." Emily said as she started her car and drove away. Spencer watched as Emily's car turned left out of the school grounds.

_Nice one. _She thought to herself.

* * *

Spencer sat at the island pushing her cereal around the bowl with her spoon. With everything that has gone on the past week , food was the last thing on her mind, even if Aria was trying to make her eat it. Aria was acting like nothing happened, nothing at all, something which broke Spencer's heart even more. Her and Emily hadn't spoken in more than a week and her parents are pressuring her to get into the right college. If anything , she felt like a failure.

"Spence you haven't eaten properly in a while." Aria said sitting beside her friend. That wasn't exactly true, Spencer_ had _been eating properly. However, she hadn't been able to hold the food down. She looked toward Hanna who seemed to be thinking.

"Dont hurt yourself." Spencer chuckled slightly, her voice sounding husky. Hanna looked up at Spencer. Spencer's eyes were red and her face paler than normal. This wasn't the Spencer Aria and Hanna know. Truth is , ever since the argument with Emily , Spencer had never felt so down in her life. Everything seemed to go wrong. Grades dropping along with it.

"Hey Aria, could i borrow some make-up? I didn't have time this morning.." Hanna asked pointing towards the stairs.

"But you-" Aria was cut off by Hanna pushing her upstairs while Spencer continued pushing the now soggy cereal around her bowl.

"Be right back Spence." Spencer nodded completely oblivious to the fact that Hanna already had applied a ton of make-up already. Spencer took this opportunity to throw the cereal away and pretend she had eaten it - since she couldn't go make herself sick. She didn't want to do this to herself but it was the only thing she could do to make her feel..good.

Hanna pulled Aria into Spencer's room and closed the door behind them.

"Seriously Hanna i dont think you need anymore make-up!" Aria stated crossing her arms.

Hanna rolled her eyes and sat on Spencer's neately made bed.

"Remember in seventh grade when i used to eat when i was nervous? Then Ali helped me throw up?" Aria looked a little concered as her friends voice had a tone of worry. Aria nodded watching her.

"I think Spencer's doing the same." Hanna sighed at the thought of her strong , older best friend wouldn be doing this to herself. Aria looked down and played with her hands. Symptons of what Hanna did ran through Aria's mind as she finally put two and two together.

"I guess we'll need to watch her from now on." Aria said as she stood up and walked towards the door. Hanna nodded and followed Aria downstairs were Spencer sat on the sofa with a mug of freshly made coffee, scrolling through her phone.

"Hey Spence!" Aria chirped sitting beside Spencer. This made Spencer jump as she didn't notice they had come back down, quickly she put her phone away and wrapped an arm around her tiny friend.

"Whatcha doing?" Hanna smiled as she sat on the table in front of Spencer.

"Nothing, nothing." But Aria had already taken Spencer's phone looking at the text message that was open on the screen. Spencer pouted and grabbed her phone back from Aria.

"To Emily?" Aria watched as Spencer nodded slowly, wiping the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I miss her." Spencer whispered as she took a sip of her coffee crying silently to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Short chapter as i need heelp! Would you prefer Spencer to pick Aria, or Emily?**

* * *

Emily sat on her bed , studying the framed picture of herself and Spencer. After nearly two weeks of ignoring her friends, she needed to speak to Spencer. Being away from her for too long hurt. She took out her phone as a message popped up on the screen.

_**Em , please answer. I miss you x**_

Emily sighed and pressed the call button, awaiting Spencer to pick up. Emily's face lit up as she heard her voice , only to realise it was her voicemail. She picked up her jacket and walked outside to Spencer's house, hoping she would be home.

* * *

Spencer laid on the sofa studying. More like staring at the book and thinking of Emily. She was confused. She liked Aria, however there was something about Em that she loved, but she couldnt figure it out. Putting down her book , Spencer looked at the barn. Her sister had moved in there with Wren and for once Spencer was jealous - which was a rare occurance.

"Em?" Spencer mumbled to herself as she saw a figure walking up to the house. Spencer smiled and stood up , opening the french doors. Emily froze as she saw Spencer. Her heart was racing. Spencer ran towards her friend pulling her into a tight embrace. Emily was cold, but the warmth of Spencer's arms was heartwarming.

"I'm so sorry" Emily whispered tightening the hug. Spencer smiled and picked her up , spinning her around.

"I'm just glad you're here, you have no idea how much i miss you!" Spencer said placing her slightly smaller friend on the ground. Emily had a sad smile as Spencer led her into the house.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked taking a seat on the sofa. Emily didn't want to step further into the house.

"It meant everything, Spence." She sighed looking down. Spencer knew that she was talking about the kiss which made her heart skip a beat. She felt sparks during it , which happened with Aria also.

"Em, i dont know what to do.." Spencer walked towards her friend , lifting her head up. "There's just something about you that i love" Emily smiled as she said the word _love._ But she knew what was coming next.

"But.." Emily whispered looking Spencer in the eyes.

"But, there's also something i love about Aria..and what happened i'm just, Em what do i do?" For once Spencer was the fragile one. She was confused and Emily was the only one who could help. Taking a deep breath , Emily place her hand on the taller one's heart.

"Do what this tells you. I'll wait, i promise." Hearing this made Spencer smile. She knew Emily was the one, but something was telling her no.

"When you know , tell me" Spencer nodded and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered leaving her lips pressed against her cheek longer than usual.

* * *

"Sooo Spencer told me what happened.." Hanna smirked looking at Aria. Aria dropped her book and stared at Hanna.

"What?!" Aria's eyes widened.

"But you know Emily has the biggest crush on her." Hanna said looking back at her nails , admiring the slightly wet nail polish.

"I dont like Spencer like that." Aria said bluntly picking her book back up. Aria lied. She did like Spencer, but knew nothing would happen between them.

"Yes, you do." Hanna smiled blowing at her nails.

"I wouldn't do that to Emily, she's my best friend." Aria frowned slightly as she heard Hanna laught. "What's so funny?" She said.

"You dream about Spencer, Aria. I hear you." Hanna mocked Aria's sleep talking. "Oh Spencer"

Aria blushed and looked down.

"Help me, Hanna!" Aria groaned sitting up straighter. Hanna walked over to the brunette and placed her hand on her shoulder. Aria was desperate. She couldn't hurt Emily, but she was hurting herself forcing her mind to get Spencer out of it. For once Hanna didn't know what to say.

"Please Hanna." Aria had tears in her eyes as she studied Hanna's face.

"Time, it needs time." Hanna said pulling Aria into a hug.

* * *

Emily picked up Spencer's textbook from the floor, noticing a few doodles on the cover. She laughed.

"You're quite the artist, Spence." Emily said as she looked up at Spencer. Spencer laughed and ran a hand through Emily's soft brunette hair.

"Secret talent, sh!" She said placing a finger over Emily's lips. Emily kissed the finger and Spencer put it back on her lips.

"Secrets safe with me" Emily nodded and looked around, noticing that it had gotten dark quickly.

"Now we get to see these lights in full effect." Spencer stood up slowly and turned the lights on. Blue and white christmas lights. Simple but beautiful.

"Wow" was all Emily could say as she watched the decorations light up the open planned kitchen and living room. Spencer let out a quiet giggle as she watched Emily.

"I did this earlier, to take my mind off you." Spencer slid back next to Emily wrapping her arms around the swimmers waist.

"Now this is perfect." Emily whispered as she laid her head back on Spencer's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm glad you like this! I may not be able to update as much for a few weeks as i have a load of college work to do , but i will try my hardest!**

**Shells: It makes me so happy that you fangirl over this :') I added more Hannily just for you bestie ;) Haha! Happy christmas! **

* * *

It had been two weeks. Spencer decided that she needed time away from both Emily and Aria to make her choice. They were fine with it , but it was the hardest decision she had to make. Why couldn't she have both? Spencer sat on the sofa by the fire , deciding the pros and cons. It may have been a weird way to decide , but it was the only way. However there were only 1 con for each of them - they were girls. The words _our family doesn't handle imperfections well _were repeating in her mind. Normally Spencer wouldn't care of what people think about her, hell she still doesn't, but it's what her parents would think. They want the perfect daughter to show off to their business friends and she felt that liking girls would embarrass them. _They wont care _Spencer kept whispering to herself as she stared into the fire. She had made up her mind and it wasn't changing. Aria was the one she loved. Now a way to tell them.

* * *

Aria laid back on Hanna's bed trying to ignore her friend.

"What about that girl who sits behind you in English? I notice her checking you out a lot." Hanna was trying to find someone new for Aria , to take her mind off Spencer. However it wasn't working.

"Ew no!" Aria said throwing a pillow at Hanna. "Han , this is nice of you but..i just want Spencer." Aria sighed as she looked over at a picture Hanna had framed of all the girls. Aria picked it up and held it tightly in her hands, looking to Spencer then Emily. She didn't want to hurt Emily , who had been heartbroken enough this past couple of years, but she couldn't help it.

"You'll see her tomorrow, she'll have made up her mind by then." Hanna said as Aria kissed the photo.

* * *

Emily walked down the hallway of school early monday morning, hoping to be the first one to see Spencer as she was always early. Emily grinned as she saw her tall friend.

"Spence!" Emily shouted as she ran over to her. Spencer looked tired - she had bags under her eyes but managed to smile as she saw Emily's chripy-ness.

"Hey Em!" There was a silence between them as they thought of what to say. The last time they had spoken was the night Emily told Spencer she'd wait.

"Have you made your mind?" Emily near enoughed whispered, but as it was empty in the hall , Spencer was able to hear. Spencer nodded slowly avoiding eye contact with Emily.

"I'll tell you at lunch , i have to finish some work." Spencer smiled softly and walked towards the library leaving Emily confused. Spencer was giving out mixed signals and Emily really didn't want to get her hopes up but that was too late. She had already planned the first date between her and Spencer, it would be perfect , everything would be perfect. But Emily had a bad feeling this wasn't going to turn out well. She walked towards the pool hoping to clear her head and prepare herself for the worst.

* * *

Hanna , Emily and Aria had gotten a table and were waiting for Spencer to arrive.

"Trust Spencer to be late when we actually want her to be early!" Hanna groaned checking the time on her phone again while she played with her lunch. Emily and Aria laughed slightly while looking around. There was slight tension between the two girls , but nothing could break the bond they all have.

"About time!" Hanna yelled as Spencer placed her books down beside Aria. Spencer's hands were shaking and Hanna caught onto Spencer's nervousness.

"Sorry had to finish something." She smiled softly at Emily then Aria, both were eager to hear what she had to say. Hanna held onto Emily's hand trying to comfort her. Spencer took a deep breath and looked down , playing with her fingers. Never had it been so awkward between the four girls and today was the first. Aria nudged Spencer and smiled.

"It's okay , we won't be mad." Aria whispered in Spencer's ear which sent shivers down her spine.

"Emily.." Spencer finally said. Emily looked up hearing a tone of sadness in her voice, knowing this wasn't going to be what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry i led you on , i'm so stupid for doing it and i understand if you hate me. Just know i didn't do it with intention." Spencer was on the verge of crying as she looked at Emily who was staring at her, speechless. Hanna slowly rubbed Emily's leg lightly as tears ran down the swimmer's cheeks.

"It's okay" Emily whispered gathering her things together. Inside Aria was extremely happy , but she couldn't show it in risk of hurting her close friend. Spencer took Aria's hand under the table squeezing it gently. Emily stood up and walked quickly towards the pool. Swimming would be the only way to stop her from crying and get out her anger. Hanna sighed but smiled as she noticed how close Spencer had moved towards Aria.

"You best keep this on a down low for a while , i don't want to see Emily hurt even more than she is." Hanna stated as she continued to play with her food.

* * *

"Meet me after school? I'll walk you home." Spencer smiled and she kissed Aria's cheek. This caused Aria to giggle.

"Sure." Aria smiled pulling away as she saw Emily approach them.

"Hey Em!" Spencer and Aria said in unison. Emily tried her hardest to smile but the sadness was showing, her eyes were red and slightly swollen from the crying.

"i'm really-" Spencer was cut off by Emily.

"Don't Spence, please. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that Emily walked away , tears falling down her cheeks. Spencer and Aria sighed. They were hurting Emily.

"After school." Spencer nodded as she walked into her classroom. Aria smiled softly and nodded , walking to her next class.

* * *

"Hanna!" Emily shouted banging desperately on the Marin's front door. Hanna ran downstairs opening the door quickly.

"Em? whats up?" Emily dropped her bag and hugged her blonde friend as she cried.

"S-spencer" Emily whispered through her tears. Hanna pulled away and led the swimmer upstairs. As it was raining Emily's clothes were soaked and she was shivering violently.

"Here change into these and we'll talk." Hanna handed Emily some dry clothes and watched her as she changed. She hated seeing her friend this way and it hurt Hanna knowing Emily was would always be a connection between the two friends, something Hanna wanted to take advantage of, but continued to push it away in risk of ruining a friendship.

Emily sat on the day bed opposite Hanna , trying to hold in her tears.

"I can't stop thinking about her Han." Emily sighed covering her face with her hands. There were marks on Emily's knuckles as if she had hit something out of noticed this and kneeled in front of her friend.

"Then i'll try my best to take your mind off of her , no matter what it is or how hard it is i will try." Hanna kissed Emily's hand and stroked her hair. Emily immediately felt better at Hanna's touch.

"Hot chocolate , movies and talking about hot boys!" Hanna laughed then wished she hasn't said the last part, but she managed to get a chuckle out of Emily.

"Perfect." Emily moved her hands and smiled, holding onto Hanna's hand.

* * *

Spencer waited outside of school holding her books in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Aria but Emily managed to come into the picture , making Spencer feel guilty. She kept thinking about Emily crying but was snapped out of her thoughts by Aria.

"Earth to Spencer?" Aria laughed waving a hand in front of her face. Spencer laughed and leaned down to peck Aria's cheek quickly.

"Sorry i was thinking." Spencer said as they began walking. Aria linked her arm with Spencer's as her hands were full.

"About what?" Aria asked laying her head on Spencer's arm, since she was too tall for her, but it was cute.

"Just you." Spencer giggled and pulled her tiny friend closer as the rain started to get heavier. Aria smiled and closed her eyes then opened them again. This was the happiest Aria had been in a while and she didn't want this walk to end.

For the majority of the walk they were both silent, but it was a good silence. Spencer hummed softly to Aria stopping as she walked Aria up the steps to her front door.

"See you tomorrow." Spencer smiled leaning forward to kiss Aria's cheek. Aria turned her head slightly to catch Spencer's lips on hers, but they were interrupted by the front door opening. Immediately the girls pulled away.

"Tomorrow!" Aria nodded and looked at Mrs Hastings who was walking out of the house. She looked worried as she saw Spencer standing extremely close to Aria.

"Come on Spencer, time to go home." Mrs Hastings said walking to her car. Spencer quickly kissed Aria's cheek again before walking to the car. Aria smiled as she watched Spencer. She loved her and there was no denying it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Extremely sorry that this is short :(**

**Shells: Ah you make me smile so much :') I'll be updating more (hopefully) as christmas is over, enjoy the Hanily!**

* * *

A week and a half had past since Aria and Spencer had been "secretly dating" although many people knew what had been going on. Spencer was laying on her bed trying to study. Emily and Hanna had just left so Spencer thought she would fit studying in before Aria came over.

"The chemical reaction is-" Spencer racked her brain as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted thinking it was Aria , she pushed her textbook under her bed. Mrs Hasting's sat on the edge of Spencer's bed and looked towards Spencer who was checking her hair in the mirror.

"Anyone important coming over?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Spencer jumped and shook her head , turning around. As hard as she tried , Spencer couldn't hide her blushing.

"Can we talk?" Spencer looked over at her mom and nodded slowly. Her mom was taking time out from her day to talk to Spencer. This wasn't normal.

"You and Aria have been getting very close lately." The mention of Aria's name made Spencer smile wider than she's ever smiled before. Mrs Hasting's sighed as she saw the smile.

"I've noticed you staring at each other and the leg rubbing when she's over, Spencer." Spencer's eyes widen and she mumbled _shit _under her breath. They agreed to keep the relatioship quite while they figured out a way to 'come out.'

"and what are you trying to say?" Spencer crossed her arms watching the look of disappointment of her moms face, one of which she has seen many times.

"You're not to see her anymore, my decision is final." Mrs Hastings had already walked to the door. Spencer shook her head as tears ran down her face.

"I will see her!" Spencer shouted as her mom shut the door.

"You can't stop me." She mumbled to herself over and over. Spencer tied her hair up into a messy bun as she clenched her fists. She had a short temper and didn't want to 'break out', so she grabbed her phone and rang Aria.

* * *

Emily's and Hanna's hands brushed together as they walked home.

"Stay at mine?" Hanna asked as she intertwined her fingers with Emily's. Emily smiled and nodded. Maybe she was over Spencer..or maybe not. As they walked up to Hanna's front door , they both smiled noticing the space on the driveway.

"I guess she's out of town tonight" Hanna smirked and ran inside with Emily following her. Emily smiled at the familiar smell of Hanna's house. It was calming - in some odd way.

Hanna made them both drinks and walked to her bedroom.

"Messy as per usual!" Emily laughed and picked a shirt from the floor only to notice that it was hers. Emily glared at Hanna who laid back on her bed, laughing.

"Yeah i borrowed it last week." Emily threw the shirt at her best friend and pouted.

"Ask next time!" The swimmer then laid down beside Hanna leaving no gap between the pair. Something was bound to happen tonight.

* * *

Placing the last thing in her bag, Aria sighed. Tonight was going to perfect because she was staying over at her girlfriend's. Hell , every moment with Spencer was perfect. Aria held a small box in her hand and kissed it gently , leaving a small kiss print on the front. Aria's phone began to ring.

"Spencie!" Aria squealed happily. Her smiled began to fade as she heard the sniffles coming from the other end.

"Spence? whats wrong?" She asked closing her bedroom door making sure no one would hear.

"Come over now, please." Aria could just about make out Spencer's words through the crying coming from her girlfriend. Aria didn't even think twice. She hung up and shoved the box and phone into her bag, running as fast as she could to Spencer's house.

Spencer was sat by the island in the kitchen when Aria walked in. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess - but to Aria she was still beautiful. Spencer's face lit up as she saw Aria.

"Spencie whats wrong?" Aria asked as she hugged her tall girlfriend. Spencer immediately began to cry again. No one ever saw or heard Spencer cry - she likes to keep her feelings bottled up. Aria rubbed Spencer's back and led her over to the sofa, holding her as she cried.

After a few minutes of crying Spencer composed herself , wiping her tear stained eyes on Aria's shirt. Aria lifted Spencers head up gently and pecked her lips.

"Our family doesn't handle imperfections well." Spencer finally said as she wrapped an arm around Aria's tiny waist. Aria tilted her head in confusion.

"My mom has noticed the tiniest things between us Aria." Her voice began to sound shakey as she carried on talking. "so i'm not allowed to see you, anymore." Spencer tried her hardest to hold her tears in , to be strong for her girlfriend. Aria held Spencer's hand tightly and kissed it.

" I'll sneak around , if it means i get to see you." Aria smiled at her girlfriend trying to reassure her.

"Plus , i dont need gym class."Aria giggled slightly as Spencer smiled.

"Now cheer up beautiful, nothing can stop us!" Aria said as she grabbed her bag. She placed the box on Spencer's knee. Spencer laughed softly and took the box, she smiled when she noticed the kiss print. Slowly she opened it to reveal a small silver locket with an 'S' engraved on the front.

"I love you, Spencer." Aria whispered as she kissed Spencer's cheek. Once again Spencer had been made speechless.

"I-i love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Shells: Ah you're amazing! Yeah sure i'd love you to be my Beta! :)**

* * *

Hanna hit Emily with a pillow making her fall back on the bed, they were both laughing until Hanna heard Emily stop.

"Em?!" She rushed over to her best friend , leaning over her. Emily wasn't breathing nor moving making Hanna panic. Not knowing what to , Hanna grabbed Emily's cheeks and kissed her. The 'kiss of life' Hanna thought.

"Han!" Emily mumbled against the blonde's lips , laughing slightly. "Hanna i was faking!" Hanna groaned slightly reluctant to pull away, but knew she had to for the best. There was a silence as both the girls looked at each other, Hanna blushing a billion shades of red but not regretting anything.

"I didn't know what to do." Hanna whispered and looked down , Emily smiled at Hanna's shyness slowly lifting her head to look in her eyes.

"i liked it" Emily nodded and places a small light kiss on Hanna's lip. With no hesitation , Hanna deepened the kiss, smiling into it.

* * *

It was exactly 00:00am on Tuesday , 1st of January , 2013. Spencer and Aria had moved outside to sit on the steps of Spencer's house , watching the fireworks.

"Happy new year , Aria." Spencer whispered kissing Aria's lightly pink cheek. Aria smiled and leaned more into her girlfriend.

"Happy new year Spencie!" She chirped and closed her eyes. Everything was perfect except for them not being able to see each other. Spencer turned around as she heard the front door open and quickly stood up helping Aria too.

"Wait by the barn , i'll go see who it is." Spencer whispered and she slowly walked inside.

"Hello?" She said grabbing a knife from the kitchen. The whole house was dark and the only light was the colours of the fireworks. Aria laughed slightly as she saw Spencer take a knife. She quickly hide beside the barn , peeking her head around to watch her girlfriend. A few giggles came from the doorway as Spencer got closer.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Both Emily and Hanna shouted as they jumped on Spencer causing her to drop the knife. Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or be angry at them.

"Guys! i thought it was my mom , i made Aria hide!" Spencer laughed stood up , shouting to Aria.

"Its just Em and Hanna , come iinn!" Spencer smiled and led them both outside. Aria smiled and walked back up to the steps , noticing Emily and Hanna holding hands.

"So what's this?" Aria asked glancing at the hands. They both laughed and swung their hands. Spencer wrapped her arm around Aria's waist , smiling at their friends.

"They're in looooveee!" Spencer mocked.

"Well, we don't know what this is." Hanna looked down at their hands moving closer to the swimmer.

"We just know its something."Emily added kissing Hanna's cheek.

* * *

4:08am. Spencer looked over at the clock and sighed. Her head was pounding due to the amount of mixed drinks Hanna had made her chug down. Emily and Hanna were asleep on the sofa cuddling each other which made Spencer smile. Seeing her two best friends happy was one of the best things. She then looked over at Aria who was wearing one of Spencer's t-shirts smiling in her sleep. Nothing could ruin this year with Aria.

"Spencer?" She heard someone walk in the front door, it was Mr Hastings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to make sure no sign of the girls drinking antics were visible.

"In here dad." She whispered trying not to wake her friends. As she saw her dad walk in she remembered how she wasn't allowed to see Aria.

"Happy new year baby" He smiled kissed the top of her head. Mr Hasting's looked at her friends and laughed.

"Looks like you all had fun." Spencer nodded and took hold of the locket Aria gave her. Her dad was so relaxed , he was never like this. But it made her happy.

"New?" He asked pointing to the locket , admiring the careful engraving on the front.

"Aria gave it to me." Spencer sighed happily at Aria's name.

"She's a good girl, don't let her go Spence." He said firmly standing up and walking upstairs.

"Goodnight Spence." He smiled disappearing around the corner.

"Goodnight dad." She fell back beside Aria watching her sleep. One of the cutest things ever.

* * *

Aria sat up slowly and looked around , her head was hurting and she could barely see.

"Spence?" She groaned rubbing her head, but no one was beside her. Pouting she crawled towards Hanna.

"Han , can't find Spencer." She mumbled and cuddled into Hanna's arms. The smell of strong coffee wandered over to the sleeping girls making Hanna sit up quickly.

"Pour it down my throat." Hanna said as she walked over to the island where Spencer had made coffee and waffles for the hangovers.

"I'm hanginggg." She whined and took a seat at the island. Spencer laughed and poured a cup for Hanna.

"That's what you get for mixing your drinks!" Hanna then looked up at Spencer.

"You seem pretty chirpy for someone who was on the verge of being paralytic last night!" Spencer smiled wide.

"I dont get hangovers!" A smirk came across Hanna's face.

"I should get you drunk more often." Aria and Emily then walked to the island , smiling at them.

"Morning Spencie, Hanna." Aria said wrapping her arms around her taller girlfriend.

"Morning beautiful , coffee and waffle for a hungover tiny pixie?" Spencer laughed and poured two more cups of coffee. Aria nodded and closed her eyes admiring the smell of Spencer.

"Do i get a morning?" Emily pouted and looked at Hanna. In unison, they all said "Good morning Emily." Causing her to laugh.

"Better." Emily smiled as Hanna lightly kissed her pout. Spencer smiled at Aria then towards the others.

"A double date would be cute. If what you have is classed as a dating." Spencer laughed softly. Emily nodded and nudged Hanna in the stomach with her elbow. Hanna wanted to make it real but she was too scared about what people would think. Emily was already and it seemed easy , but not for her. People saw her as 'boy crazy' Hanna , who would try to get with any boy available. After a few minutes of staring into space, Hanna was bought back to reality as Mrs Hastings walked into the room. A look of disappointment came across her face once again as she saw Spencer with her arms wrapped around Aria.

"Spencer.." She asked sighing. Spencer immediately tightened her arms around Aria as her mom entered.

"You can't stop what we have mom. This is who i am." Spencer said quietly. Emily placed a hand on top of Mrs Hastings hand.

"Talk to my mom , she can help." Emily's mom wasn't too keen on the idea of Emily being gay but she eventually came around, realising this is who her daughter is and she won't change.

"I'll think about it. Spencer clean up." Mrs Hastings said as she took a cup of coffee to her office. The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess thats the sign that we should go." Aria said. Hanna and Emily nodded in agreement. Spencer kissed Aria's cheek softly not wanting to let her go.

"Come over later, all of you." Aria said slipping her way out of Spencer's arms.

Eventually the girls gathered their belongings and walked to the door.

"Bye Spence!" Hanna and Emily said in unison walking away, but Aria stayed playing with the locket around Spencer's neck.

"Goodbye Aria." Spencer said laughing slightly. Aria pouted and let go.

"Bye Spencie!" She chirped up as Spencer kissed the tip of her nose. Spencer watched as Aria made her way across the yard and towards her house which was only down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Shells: I hope you like the Hannily in this , haha :') Ah i'm so glad you love this story , i love writing it! Sorry for the late update!

* * *

"Done." Spencer sighed as she leaned against the cupboard when she had finished clearing up. Spencer's mom hadn't left her office after she caught Spencer with Aria , however Melissa was in and out of that office every 10 minutes. although it had only been just over an hour since everyone had left Spencer thought she'd go to Aria's early , for some alone time.

"Going out , be back whenever!" Spencer shouted as she started towards the door. With that the door from the office opened and Mrs Hasting's looked at her daughter.

"If you're going to Aria's , forget it. You're grounded." She said placing her hand on her hip. Spencer stopped turned around. As she saw her sister , smirking behind her mother anger built up inside of her.

"This is _your_ fault." Spencer glared at her sister clenching her fists. Spencer always had a problem trying to control her anger - especially towards her sister. Melissa laughed slightly and crossed her arms.

"How, exactly?" The older sister asked walking towards the angry Spencer.

"_You_ are the centre of attention. _You_ kiss up to mom and dad._ You're _the reason i can't see my girlfriend." The anger that had built upSpencer had finally been set free, and her vision became blurry. Mrs Hasting's tried to separate the girls but she was too late. Spencer shoved her sister against the office wall causing a picture of the two sisters smiling at the lake house one summer. When they got along. Spencer thought back to when Melissa had stolen her diary.

_"__Mommy and daddy would love to hear their perfect daughter likes girls" Melissa taunted Spencer. _

Melissa was right and Spencer hated to admit it , but ever since Spencer was forced out the closet, her parents had been distant from her. Spencer and her father would play tennis together, go running at the most ridiculous time in the morning and now she hardly sees him. The coffee mornings and shopping days with her mother were none existant and now her mother has the most disgusted look on her face when she sees Spencer, as if she's ashamed of her.

"Spencer!" Mrs Hasting's broke Spencer out of her thoughts as she pulled her away from Melissa. Spencer felt her eyes filling with tears so she ran out of the house and straight towards Aria's. As Spencer left , Melissa once again was smirking.

* * *

Aria rolled her eyes at her friends who were being too "touchy feely" for Aria's liking.

"Seriously you have to do that now? What about me?" She said looking towards Emily who was straddling Hanna. Hanna winked and blew a kiss towards the smaller friend.

"Aw we loooove you Aria!" Emily said as she hugged Aria , smothering her with kisses and Hanna joined in. Aria pulled a face and escaped her friends grip.

"No more thank you!" She said. They all began laughing not hearing the banging on the front door. As they stopped , Aria noticed a sobbing noise coming from downstairs.

"Hey did you hear that?" She asked walking to her door to listen closer. Hanna and Emily followed her nodding.

"Is that Spencer?" Hanna said as she held Emily's hand tightly. Neither of them had heard Spencer cry. Then a sudden retching sound came from downstairs causing Aria to run.

"Spencer!" Aria cried as she saw Spencer hunched over the kitchen sink. Her face was pale and puffy , her eyes red from crying. Hanna , knowing the exact feelings Spencer felt , followed Aria.

"I-i'm so sorry." Spencer managed to say through her tears. Aria hugged her tightly looking over at Hanna standing by the stairs.

"How long has this been going on?" Hanna asked bringing a tray of hot chocolate to the coffee table the girls had gathered around. Spencer shrugged and played with Aria's hand. After she had calmed down , Spencer had been quiet for the rest of the night.

"Can i stay here? I don't want to go home." Spencer sighed and took a cup in her hand pulling it close to her chest. Aria nodded. At least when she was here , Aria could keep an eye on her girlfriend and make her the happiest girl ever. Emily walked downstairs rolling her eyes as she hung up.

"Your mom?" Hanna said as she pouted. Emily nodded.

"She wants me home. Now." Emily slid her phone in her pocket and walked over to Spencer hugging her tightly.

"Never hesitate to call me, okay?" Spencer nodded smiling softly. Emily mouthed Call me to Aria as she pulled away.

"Hey wait!" Hanna said running towards Emily who was halfway out the front door. Emily laughed.

"Bye Han." Emily smiled kissing the corner of her lips.

"One , i expect a real kiss. Two, i'm walking my girl home!" Hanna smiled and linked her arm with Emily.

Spencer placed her cup down beside Aria's and laid back on the sofa.

"Come here." Spencer said. Aria smiled as she laid in Spencer's arms. With each hug Aria could feel Spencer losing more and more weight due to her problem , so she was determined to help her.

"Spencie?" Aria said as she looked up at Spencer who had her eyes closed, she nodded and tightened her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you." This made Spencer smile.

"I love you too." Spencer turned her head to the side whispering. "But more." Aria giggled and shook her head.

"Mhm sure."

* * *

"Stay over?" Emily asked as they walked in the front door of the fields house. Hanna nodded and kissed Emily's hand softly smiling. Mrs Field's walked in from the kitchen , clearing her throat as she noticed the girls.

"Hey mom!" Emily smiled and pulled her hand away from Hanna's lips. It wasn't that she was ashamed of them being 'together' or whatever was going on between them , however she didn't want her mom to 'out' Hanna.

"Hey Mrs Fields." Hanna smiled greeting her with a hug.

"Hanna's staying the night, is that okay? Her mom's on a business trip and she didn't want to be alone." Emily was now a pro at making up excuses after sneaking out at night to see Maya.

"Keep the door open." Mrs Fields knew something between them wasn't right so would check on them every hour or so.

"Thanks mom." Emily said leading Hanna upstairs.

As Hanna sat on her bed it made a slight squeaking noise. They both laughed and Emily laid beside Hanna. Hanna smirked slightly and turned on her side to look at the swimmer.

"Dont go getting any ideas , my moms home!" This cause Hanna to pout.

"Fine , but only cause i love you." Hanna froze realizing what she had just said. Emily smiled to herself and moved closed to Hanna , placing a finger over her lips.

"You're so cute." She said rubbing her nose against Hanna's. Hanna placed her hands on Emily's waist and pulled Emily on top of her. Emily giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"How about we make this official?" Hanna said slowly running her hands up and down the swimmers small waist. Emily nodded shivering at Hanna's touch. Hanna brushed her lips against Emily's before kissing her passionately but softly. Emily ran a hand through the blonde's locks and moaned softly as she felt Hanna's tongue brush against hers. Hopefully her mom would go out before things got a little 'steamy.'

Hanna and Emily were too occupied in a full out lip-lock to hear the sound of a camera going off. Both their shirts had been discarded and a few moans escaped Emily's lips as Hanna left wet kisses down her neck.

"Emily Catherine Fields!" Mrs Fields yelled as she power walked up the stairs taking two at a time. Emily immediately jumped up searching for her shirt but Hanna was too dazed to realize Mrs Fields standing at the door.

"M-mom!" Emily said smoothing out her hair , luckily Mrs Fields hadn't yet noticed a topless Hanna.

"Explain this photo." She said holding out a picture of herself and Hanna just a couple of minutes ago. Hanna came back to reality and pulled her shirt on , quickly picking up her phone.

"What, no that didn't happen." Emily shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. Mrs Fields wasn't convinced when she noticed Emily's shirt was on backwards. She looked towards Hanna and crossed her arms. Hanna smiled and placed her phone down.

"Oh Emily was trying on some clothes for our date later." Hanna said walking behind Emily, hugging her from behind. Hanna was the master of lying and finally Mrs Fields came around.

"Sorry , people are very good at this photoshopping nowadays!" Mrs Fields laughed and turned around to walk back downstairs.

"Enjoy your date , girls." They heard her yell from downstairs.

"Thank you!" Emily said turning around in her girlfriends arms. Hanna smiled and shrugged.

"No biggie, but you really should get ready. It's our first date!"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry it's late!

* * *

"Our first date!" Emily repeated the whole experience to Aria , clapping her hands like an excited 5 year old. Aria laughed.

"That's so cute!" Aria smiled looking over to the bathroom were Spencer was.

"I'm just peeing!" Spencer laughed as she closed to bathroom door. Emily smiled and showed Aria a picture of the table Hanna had booked last night for their date. Aria sighed as she looked at the picture. Spencer and Aria hadn't been on a date yet as they were keeping it 'quiet' but most people in school and well the whole of Rosewood already knew. As Spencer walked back in the room Aria's face lit up. Never had she been so happy in her life and everything was going absolutely amazing - apart from the fact Spencer wasn't really meant to see Aria.

"What you smiling at?" Spencer said sitting beside her girlfriend. She gently poked her waist snapping Aria out of her thoughts and causing her to giggle, since her waist was the most ticklish part of her body.

"I wanna take you on a date, our first date." Aria smiled and laced their fingers. Emily smiled and clapped her hands again.

"Then we can go on double dates!" Emily smiled wide. Spencer crinkled her nose at the thought of a double date with Hanna. Yeah she loved her, but she can imagine the PDA.

"Maybe one.." Spencer rolled her eyes causing the others to laugh.

"I should go!" Emily said gathering her things and carelessly shoving them in her bag. "Meeting Hanna later." Emily's face had the biggest grin on since forever.

"Have fuuun" Aria and Spencer chanted as Emily walked out the front door towards her car.

"So what do you have planned Ms Montgomery?" Spencer smiled and played with Aria's tiny hands. Aria giggled. She absolutely loved these moments. They were alone and it felt like they were the only people on the planet.

"Well that's a secret! But it requires you going home and-" Aria was cut off when she said home. Spencer hadn't been home since the argument and she didn't want to face her parents.

"I'm not going back there." Spencer crossed her arms frowning at her girlfriend.

"Spence, pleaseeee!" Aria pouted and gave Spencer "puppy eyes" which would always work on Spencer.

"But Aria." Spencer closed her eyes trying desperately not to look at Aria. Aria moved closed to Spencer lightly drawing patterns on her inner thighs.

"and get a nice dress for our first date." Aria smiled as she saw Spencer bite her lip. Spencer knew it was impossible to resist Aria and she would cave in any minute.

"Only if you come with me." Spencer slowly opened her eyes to see Aria was already half way down the stairs.

"Okay , hurry!" Aria said waiting by the front door. Spencer didn't bother picking up her bag and running after Aria.

Spencer peeked her head around the door making sure the coast was clear before they walked in. All the lights were off and it was extremely quiet, so she assumed her family had gone out without her- as per usual. Spencer walked in and pulled Aria behind her motioning to Aria to be quiet, just in case.

"Spence, i can hardly see a thing!" Aria whispered walking into the coffee table. Spencer laughed quietly then turned to pulled her girlfriend closed.

"Sorry babe. I just wanna make sure no one's home." Spencer kissed the tip of Aria's nose and led her upstairs being careful not to make a sound of trip over anything. When they finally reached Spencer's room, turned the light on and slammed the door. Spencer looked at Aria with wide eyes.

"Aria!" Spencer said trying to listen out for any movement. Aria laughed.

"Face it Spence, they're not home! Now choose a dress!" Spencer rolled her eyes playfully and began looking through the dresses in her closet, making sure to chose the right one. Aria laid on Spencer's bed admiring how organised her room was. Everything had a place, alphabetically arranged books, CDs and DVDs. She giggled and sat up.

"This one." Spencer said turning to Aria. She was wearing a little back dress, from some designer Aria thought.

"Perfect." Spencer smiled and sat beside Aria. Too lost in each others eyes to realise someone had walked in the room, Spencer began kissing up Aria's arm causing her to giggle.

"Spencer." Mrs Hastings' said crossing her arms. Spencer turned towards her mom then picked up a bag she packed. Aria smiled slightly.

"You can't stop us from seeing each other." Spencer said holding her hand out to Aria. Aria took the taller brunettes hand and led her downstairs.

"I'm staying with Aria for a while. Be back when you decide to love me again!" Spencer shouted as they walked out the door. Mrs Hastings frowned and watched her daughter walk away. She felt terrible for doing this to her own flesh and blood. She needed to push away reputation and take into account Spencer's feelings, despite what Melissa or Peter say.

Aria placed her hand on Spencer's leg as she drove towards the restaurant Aria had booked for their first date. She noticed Spencer's eyes were tearing up and a tear slowly fall down her cheek.

"Spencie are you okay?" Aria kissed the tear falling down her cheek and Spencer smiled. But she couldn't fool Aria.

"I'm , i'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?" Spencer glanced at Aria then back at the road.

"I know you too well Spencer Hastings. Listen i can re-book our date and we can have a movie night with loads of popcorn, your choice of DVD as well." Aria smiled softly stroking Spencer's leg gently with her thumb.

"No no , i'm fine. Lets go on this date. We've been waiting for this for ages." Spencer nodded and parked her car outside the restaurant. She noticed a familiar car but couldn't work out whose it was.

"Sure?" Aria looked over where Spencer was looking, also noticing the car.

"I'm positive!" Spencer smiled and stepped out the car, quickly walking over to Aria's side and opening the door.

"After you, m'lady!" Aria laughed softly and stepped out.

"Thank you miss. Have a tip." Aria smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek softly , lingering for a few seconds. As they walked in the restaurant they were led to their table, in the corner of the restaurant secluded.

"You've got to be kidding." Melissa had walked in with Wren on her arm. She noticed Spencer and Aria and walked over to them.

"Hello, Spencer." Melissa smirked at Aria. "I thought you weren't allowed to see Aria? Mom won't be too happy to hear this. You'll be grounded for like a month." Melissa looked inside her bag searching for her phone, but was stopped by Wren.

"Don't. Your sisters happy." Wren smiled at Spencer and began walking over to their table. Melissa groaned and followed Wren.

"Always liked Wren." Spencer smiled looking through the menu. Aria kicked her under the tabled and frowned playfully.

"Excuse me." Aria laughed and Spencer quickly grabbed Aria's hands.

"But i love you." Spencer smiled softly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Spencie."

During the date Spencer got a text. Aria was playing with the end of her main course watching Spencer with a big smile on her face.

"Who is it?" Aria smiled.

_**How's the date? Hanna insisted on ringing but i told her not to :L x**_

_**Tell Hanna it's going absolutely perfect x **_

Spencer smiled and looked up at Aria.

"Em, she wanted to know how the date's going." Spencer laughed thinking of how Emily had stopped Hanna calling her, probably by sitting on her.

"Absolutely perfect" Aria said.

"What makes this date even better is i get to spend the night with you." Spencer giggled as they walked up the steps to Aria's front door. They walked inside hand-in-hand, stopping in their tracks as they saw Mrs Hastings' sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer dropped her bag and looked at her mom.

"I've been selfish, i know. Thinking of the families reputation before thinking of your feelings." Veronica stood up and sighed, walking over to Spencer. Spencer took a step backwards and Ella motioned to Aria to go upstairs. Aria picked up Spencer's bag and walked upstairs, smiling stupidly to herself, Ella following.

"You got the right." Spencer said bluntly.

"Spencer, i'm sorry. But i want you to know i love you and who you are." Veronica kissed Spencer's forehead and walked towards the front door.

"Tell Ella i said thank you." Spencer nodded then walked towards her mom.

"wait!" She said, Veronica turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"I'll be home tomorrow" Spencer hugged her mom tightly. As her mom left Spencer smiled. She was on the track to having her mom and dad back.

Spencer ran upstairs and hugged Aria tightly.

"I'm guessing it went good?" Aria laughed returning the hug. Spencer nodded and spun her around.

"I love you Aria Montgomery!" Ella smiled and placed her hand on Spencer's back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ella walked out the room looking back at her daughter and Spencer.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled and closed the door after her. They both fell back onto Aria's bed and laughed.

"Now how about that movie night? My choice of DVDs!" Spencer sat up and began rooting through Aria's DVDs.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Aria smiled and ran downstairs, looking at Byron sitting on the sofa.

"How was the date?" He said looking up from his paper.

"Perfect." Aria sighed happily holding a bowl. "Absolutely perfect." She whispered to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily looked through her old note books for last year. On every page she noticed Spencer's name written on the corner of the page, in every book. As she closed the book, a small passport sized photo fell onto her bed. Emily studied the photo for a few seconds as memories flooded back into her memory.

_"Oh come on, I just want to try this! Please Emmy!" A drunk Spencer whined tugging at a young Emily's arm. Noel Kahn's 'first Friday back to school party' was in full swing and dozens of people surrounded the younger friends._

_"You know, I always liked you the most." Spencer winked causing Emily to blush. Ali had lead Hanna and Aria to talk with some seniors leaving Emily to try and control a drunk Spencer._

_"You're drunk Spencer, I won't let you do this." Emily crossed her arms watching Spencer try to steady herself._

_"It's not like it means anything, it's just one tiny kiss." As tears formed in Emily's eyes, Spencer pulled them into the woods behind the Kahn's cabin. Spencer, who was oblivious to anything pulled Emily into a heated kiss while tears rolled slowly down the swimmers cheeks. At that moment, Emily could have sworn she heard twigs break as if someone were watching them. But considering the amount of people at the party, she shrugged it off. As the make-out session continued, Emily felt herself get increasingly angry at Spencer._

_"It's not like it means anything." Those words repeated in Emily's mind as her hands traced along Spencer's slight curves, it was as if she had no control over her hands. A light moan slipped from Spencer's lips along with the sound of a camera going off. Both girls immediately pulled away, looking around frantically._

_"Hello?" Emily shouted, using her phone as a flashlight, but she couldn't see anything. Spencer ran her fingers across her lips, stunned by what had just happened. She actually enjoyed it more than she should have._

_"It was probably from the party." Spencer tried to rationalise the sound. It seemed that the past antics had sobered her up. Emily looked at her friend then back at the party. She looked towards Hanna and Aria expecting to see Ali, but she was no where in sight. Emily began to worry and ran towards the cabin, tripping over a tree root on her way. She was confused and justo anted Ali._  
_"Emily!" Spencer shouted and ran after her friend helping her up. Emily had tears in her eyes._

_"Don't tell anyone about this, please." Emily released her arm from Spencer's firm grip and ran back to the party, searching for Ali. Spencer nodded but Emily had already gone._

Emily looked at the photo and sighed. Someone had taken a photo that night and that person was A. She held the picture close to her chest as tears ran down her cheek.  
"Someone's been busy, does Hanna know? -A" Emily shook her head tearing the note apart. A had been gone for so long and everything had finally gone back to normal, but now A was going to ruin it.

* * *

For the past few days, Aria had been distant from Spencer. Every time Spencer tried to take it to the next level, Aria would make up some excuse and have to leave, which meant Spencer was getting extremely frustrated. But Spencer shrugged it off thinking it was something to do with her parents getting a divorce.

"Aria what's wrong?" Spencer asked tucking a lock of hair behind the tiny brunette's ear.

"Tired." Aria mumbled playing with her hands.

"Sleep." Spencer kissed the top of Aria's head as her girlfriend closed her eyes. Quietly, Spencer hummed by Aria's ear, which always sent her to sleep.  
Spencer made sure Aria was fast asleep before untangling herself from the small brunette. Spencer reached for Aria's phone. After a few moments of contemplating about reading her girlfriend's texts, she caved in.

"She's so cute." Spencer whispered to herself, smiling. Her smile faded as she came across a text from a blocked number.

"Someone's been busy." Attached to the text was a picture.

"Oh my god." Spencer said realising the picture was of her and Emily.

"Cheating with your best friend, that's a new low, Spencer." Aria was sat behind Spencer, tears forming in her eyes.

"And reading my texts?" Aria scoffed and quickly wiped the tears coming from her eyes. Before Spencer could explain herself, Aria had pushed her towards the front door.

"Just leave." Aria said on the verge of breaking down.

"Aria please, hear me out!" Spencer shouted as the front door to the Montgomery's house slammed in her face.

* * *

Hanna stared at the picture on her phone in disbelief. After everything Emily had been through, she didn't think she was the type of girl to cheat. Here vision had become blurred the longer she stared at the picture. Different emotions ran through Hanna's mind. Emily cheated on her with their best friend. Was A messing with them? She was confused and just wanted the comfort of her girlfriend' but couldn't deal with seeing her.

"Hanna, Emily's here!" Her mom shouted from downstairs. Emily stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Tonight was there second official date and Emily had arranged everything. Not wanting to waste her breath, Hanna text her mom.

**Tell her I'm sick and to come over tomorrow, please. **

Mrs Marin looked at her phone and nodded to herself. She explained everything to Emily and as Hanna heard the door close, she fell onto the floor crying. Slowly, her mom opened her bedroom door.

"Hanna?" Ashley asked rushing towards her daughter.

"Mommy." Hanna cried as her mom pulled her into a warm embrace. Hanna didn't like to cry in front of her mom, right now nothing mattered. Hanna was broken for the first time in months.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: thank you so much for the reviews, they're much appreciated! i'm sorry if this chapters a little crap but i havent really been inspired D: but enjoy this! **

**Shells: haha I'm glad you enjoyed the drama! i took your advice and added a bit of A! thank you for that bestie! :')**

* * *

58 missed calls, at least 100 texts and a dozen voicemails. Aria couldn't ignore Spencer any longer but she didn't want to face the girl who had cheated on her.

"Want me to drive you to school?" Byron asked as Aria picked up a flask of black coffee. Aria shook her head sadly and walked out the front door without saying a word to her father. The tiny brunette played with her keys as she took the long route to school. A few tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she saw Spencer's car parked beside where Aria's would be, it broke her heart.

"Aria!" A familiar voice came from behind her, in the direction of Spencer's car.

"Aria!" The voice had gotten closer. A loud sigh came from the voice as Aria stopped. Slowly she turned around to see Spencer. Her hair was natural, as was her face.

"I can't bare to go another day without taking to you, Aria." A few tears rolled down Spencer's cheek. Aria frowned.

"I did this to you?" Her voice cracked as she looked her girlfriend up and down. Spencer always dressed up, to make a good impression. Aria placed a hand on Spencer's cheek and wiped the tears away.

"You didn't let me explain." The taller girl nodded trying her best to hold back tears.

"That picture," Spencer pointed to Aria's phone. "Noel Kahn's party, the summer Ali disappeared." Aria searched for the picture, noticing Spencer's slightly shorter hair and Emily's preppy clothes.

"I'm sorry." Aria whispered looking up at Spencer. A huge feeling of relief swept across her as Spencer pulled her into a tight embrace. Aria got on her tip-toes and kisses the tip of Spencer's nose, both smiling.

"Can I see you tonight?" Spencer asked as they walked towards school.

"Sure, your place or mine?" As Spencer's parents weren't too keen on the couple, hanging out at Spencer's was banned.

"Yup!" Spencer's smile grew wider. Aria giggled and looked behind her as she heard Hanna's heels against the concrete.

"Hey Han!" Spencer said as the blonde walked straight past them.

"Don't talk to me." Hanna spat and walked to her first class. Aria and Spencer looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

For the rest of the day, it had only been Spencer, Emily and Aria. Hanna was no where to be seen.

"She blew me off, again." Emily sighed playing with the salad in front of her.

"She said she was sick, but she'd always let me look after her." Aria saw the tears beginning to form in Emily's eyes.

"What have I done wrong?!" Emily pushed her tray away and covered her face with her hands to cover up the fact she was crying. Aria scooted over to her friend and slowly rubbed her back.

"It's probably just her time of the month, you know?" Spencer saw Hanna standing by the door of the cafeteria watching her friends.

"I'll be right back." As soon as Hanna saw Spencer stand up and walk towards her, she ran into the girls bathroom.

"Hanna!" Spencer ran after her pushing people out of the way. Spencer cared about her friends so much she didn't want to see 'Hanily' unhappy.

"Hanna?" Spencer opened the bathroom door revealing an empty room.

"I said don't talk to me." Voice came from a cubicle near the farther end of the room.

"Hanna, please talk to us." Spencer stood outside the cubicle placing her hand against the door.

"I don't want to." Spencer could hear Hanna sniffing, she guessed she was crying.

"Emily misses you." Hanna moved to lean against the cubicle door.

"Why don't you go and kiss her then?" Spencer titled her head in confusion.

"What?"

"You seemed pretty cosy the other night. No wonder Toby broke up with you, cheater." Hanna's mind had been all over the place for the past few nights and she couldn't think. Spencer tensed up at the mention of Toby's name. She was yet to tell the girls about Toby, but in her own time.

"Hanna I have no idea why you're talking about." Spencer heard the door unlock and she stepped backwards. A phone was shoved in her face as the door was opened. Spencer laughed slightly and moved Hanna's hand down to her side.

"Why are you laughing?!" The anger inside Hanna had built up.

"Because that picture was taken years ago. Just look at us." Hanna looked closely at the picture sighing as she realised.

"I screwed things up." She mumbled to herself. Spencer tools Hanna's hand, smiling.

"Come on." Spencer lightly pulled on Hanna's arm and walked out the bathroom.

Aria gently wiped the mascara that had run down her cheek.

"Don't worry Em, Spencer can get anything out of anyone." Both the girls laughed.

"Thanks." Emily smiled and turned her head to the direction Spencer ran. The swimmer quickly stood up as she saw her girlfriend following Spencer.

"Hanna, look-" Hanna shook her head and ran up to Emily pulling her into a right hug.

"I'm so sorry Em." Hanna whispered.

* * *

After lunch the day was quiet. Everyone seemed happy but that sure wasn't going to last for long. The girls knew they had to appreciate the tranquility before A decided to butt in turning their lives upside down. Spencer was standing by her car at the end of the day waiting for Aria.

"Hey!" Aria chirped as she walked over to Spencer.

"Well hello there Aria." Spencer said in a low voice. She laughed and placed a small kiss on Aria's lips.

Aria giggled and playfully pushed Spencer.

"Just shut up and drive!"

"Got to get in the car first.." The couple laughed and Spencer opened the door for Aria. Closing it behind her Spencer got in the other side. The car journey was filled with singing to the radio and Spencer making innuendos.

"Did you get dirtier over these few days Miss Hastings?" Aria laughed walking into the Hastings home. It was quiet and extremely organised.

"Yup!" Spencer said proudly slapping her girlfriend on the butt.

"Excuse me, go make me some food!" Aria laughed and sat on the sofa by the fire. The fire had been lit meaning someone had just left. Luckily it was a cold day so the couple could take advantage of the fire.

"Whatever you say!" Spencer walked to the kitchen and began making a sandwich they could share.

"So your parents, they're okay with you? Us?" Spencer nodded and smiled.

"They said they can't change who I am so have accepted it." Aria smiled a place a pillow beside her for Spencer.

"Thank you!" Spencer placed a plate beside her girlfriend and sat down. As they ate it was pretty quiet, they didn't mind it though. It was nice.

"I wanna make it up to you, for jumping to conclusions to fast." Aria broke the silence and looked at Spencer.

"I know a way." Spencer smirked and Aria laughed. For a moment Aria thought then raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking about going out, but I suppose that could work." Aria moved the plate from between them and leaned over to Spencer, placing a hand on her cheek. Spencer closed the gap between them.

"finally." She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Both collapsed on Spencer's bed, dripping with sweat surrounded by numerous items of clothes. The taller girl looked over at Aria who was looking rather smug. Spencer turned on her side and studied Aria.

"What are you so smug about, Montgomery?" Slowly Aria opened her eyes and smirked.

"I just beat a Hastings." As Aria spoke, Spencer had pinned her girlfriend to the bed, hovering over her.

"That just wasn't fair. I demand a rematch!" Spencer smirked as Aria nodded. Aria closed her eyes as Spencer attached her lips to her neck, slowly she began sucking her soft spot making sure to leave a mark. Aria bit down hard on her tongue as she was reluctant to let out a moan; it would be Spencer would win. Spencer could feel a moan bubbling in Aria's throat. Knowing Aria was close to letting out a moan, Spencer slipped her hand down between Aria's small legs and lightly brush her fingers over the smaller girls sensitive area. Aria gasped at the touch and let out the loud moan she had been holding in. Both were too busy to notice the door had been pushed open.

"Oh my god." Hanna shouted as she saw her two friends 'occupied.' As Hanna shouted, Spencer quickly got off of Aria and pulled the duvet over the both of them. Aria sat up holding the duvet around her covering up the exposed skin.

"Y-you should knock next time!" Spencer shook her head and the couple blushed. Emily stood behind Hanna blushing.

"Em it's okay, they're just being prude." Hanna said nudging Emily. Aria glared at Hanna as she walked over and sat beside her.

"No we just don't want to 'do it' in front of our friends!" Aria stated. Spencer rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands, too embarrassed to face her friends.

"What happened?" A voice said running up the stairs.

"Shit it's Melissa!" Spencer whispered trying to gather up the clothes on the floor. However, Melissa was soon stood at the door, smirking as she saw her sister.

"Well well well," Melissa stated as she folded her arms. Her eyes wandered across the scattered clothing then to Spencer who was holding the duvet up to her chin.

"Mom and dad would love to know about what their innocent little girl was doing." Spencer knew if her sister told her parents about this, she'd never see Aria again.

"You wouldn't dare." Spencer could feel anger build up in her. Aria noticed Spencer's mood change and placed her hand on her leg.

"Spencer she's bluffing." Aria whispered looking over at Melissa who had pulled her phone out of her pocket. Slowly, she put the phone to her ear staring straight into Spencer's eyes.

"Hey mom. I think you should get home and see what's Spencer's been doing." As Melissa hung up, Emily grabbed her phone checking if she had actually made a call.

"Oops." She smirked and took her phone from Emily's phone.

"Spencer I'm so sorry." Aria frowned and looked down. Hanna glared at Melissa who was half way down stairs.

"What am I gonna do?!" Spencer rested her head in her hands on the verge of tears.

"Four against one, she can't believe Melissa." Emily reassured walking to sit beside Spencer.

"Don't worry Spencer, we'll back you up." Hanna also reassured. "Plus, you're not doing anything illegal." All laughed in unison.

"We should get dressed before your mom gets home." Aria said picking up her shirt from the floor. Spencer nodded and looked at Hanna who was on her phone.

"Excuse me." Spencer coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hanna said looking up quickly then looking back down. Emily pulled Hanna up from the bed.

"Leave them to get dressed!" Hanna laughed and walked out the room.

"Whateveeeer!" She shouted. Emily followed her downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Melissa has closed the door behind her as she walked to the barn.

"I never liked her." Emily said glaring at the older Hastings sister.

"Does anyone?" Hanna laughed falling back onto the sofa. Emily shook her head and sat beside Hanna. Just then, they heard the front door open.

"Melissa?" Mrs Hastings said walking into the open plan lounge.

"She's in the barn." Emily smiled scooting away from Hanna.

"Oh thank you." Mrs Hastings smiled and walked out to the barn not questioning why it was only Emily and Hanna. Spencer ran downstairs with Aria not long behind.

"Was that my mom?" She said fixing her hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah she went to talk to Melissa." Hanna smiled noticing Aria trying to hold a pair of shorts up.

"You alright there Aria?" She laughed. Aria pouted and sat opposite Hanna.

"Thanks to miss eager here, my jeans broke so I've had to borrow Spencer's shorts. Which are a little big for me." Aria said pointing to Spencer.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Spencer winked and leaned over to kiss Aria's cheek.

"It's okay, I won though." Aria smirked and leaned against her girlfriend.

"Actually, I think I recall me winning, before Hanna burst in on us." Spencer looked over at Hanna who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think Spencer was winning." Emily hit Hanna in the stomach. "Hey!"

"Can we please forget about you walking in on us." Aria whined blushing again.

"It was a good show!" Once again Emily hit Hanna in the stomach.

"Hanna stop talking!"

"Don't deny it, you enjoyed watching them too." Hanna winked placing a hand on Emily's leg.

"Hanna!" This time it was Emily's turn to blush. As she was about to say something, Mrs Hastings walked in with Melissa following behind.

"Spencer, Melissa told me what you were doing." Spencer felt a lump on her throat. She prepared a whole speech in her head while she was changing.

"Mom listen! I'm old enough and-" she was cut off by her mom talking again.

"I think it's great that you were helping Melissa move her things into the barn. I'm glad you're both finally getting along." Spencer felt a sigh of a relief go through her but it was soon washed away again as her mom spoke.

"What do you mean you're old enough?" Spencer looked at Aria then to her other friends.

"Old enough to buy a sheep." She stuttered. Although she wasn't convicted, Mrs Hastings didn't question it.

"I'll be back later to see how the barns doing." Spencer nodded and looked at Melissa. As soon as her mom left she got up and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Spencer folded her arms.

"The barn." Melissa smirked and picked up a box by the door.

"But I spent all summer renovating it!"

"It's either the barn or I tell her the truth. Your choice Spencer." Both looked at Aria who was attempting to hold the shorts tight around her. Spencer giggled at how cute she was.

"You don't want to lose her when you've only just got her, do you?" Melissa opened the French doors with her foot as Spencer looked back at her.

"Fine." Spencer mumbled. All that renovating was wasted as Melissa would change everything.

"I hate her." She said laying on the sofa beside Aria.

"We all do." Aria said kissing Spencer's forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: i've been extremely bad at updating and im so sorry!**

**Shells: your reviews make me smile and laugh so much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, i loved writing it! much looovee!**

* * *

Spencer placed the last box of Melissa's down in the living room of the barn. She looked around and sighed; this would be her place some day. Spencer walked up the stairs slowly and ran her finger up the banister as she did so. As she reached the top of the stairs, something to the right of Spencer caught her eye. A collage of Melissa and their parents hung on the newly painted wall. Melissa got everything, everything Spencer wanted. You could call it jealously.

"Looking for something?" Melissa walked round the corner to find Spencer glaring at the collage.

"Nope." Spencer said bluntly, taking one more step so she was level with Melissa.

"Then could you leave my barn, please." Melissa folded her arms. Spencer dug her nails into the palm of her hands. She thought how easy it could be to get rid of Melissa; one push and she would fall down the stairs. Realising what she had just thought, Spencer immediately rushed down the stairs and out the door of the barn. She thought about killing her sister.

"..killing my sister." Spencer merely whispered.

"Spence?" A voice called out from the main house which caused Spencer to snap out of her blank stare.

"Hey Spence, I was thinking of playing some tennis at the country club, since I'm a little rusty." Mr Hastings laughed. "I thought you'd be able to help."  
Spencer ran a hand though her hair.

"Some other time? I'm feeling sick and just want to lay down." She walked towards the house with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, sure. Feel better soon." Her father smiled sadly as he watched his daughter walk up the stairs. When Spencer reached her room, she closed the door and slid down it as tears gathered in her eyes.

* * *

Aria crossed her legs as she sat down on Hanna's bed.

"Seen Spencer lately?" Emily asked. She wrapped her arm around Hanna's waist pulling the blonde against her body. Aria shook her head as various situations ran through her mind. Hanna smirked as she saw Aria was a little tense.

"Pixie not been getting enough?" Hanna nudged Aria's stomach. Emily held Hanna's arm back.

"Something's wrong." Emily whispered noticing Aria had a blank expression on her face. Hanna studied Aria's face for a few moments before placing a hand on the smaller girls leg.

"Is everything okay between you guys?" Hanna scooted forward moving out of Emily's grip.

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Aria turned to look at her friends. When Hanna saw the tears rolling down Aria's cheek, she immediately wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No! You've been the perfect girlfriend." Emily reassured.

"I mean, apart from the time you thought she cheated on you.." Hanna said. Emily slapped her arm playfully, glaring at her.

"Which was totally understandable and has nothing to do with this!" Aria once again looked down and played with her phone.

"It's just.." Aria took a deep breath, trying her hardest to hold in her tears. "She hasn't returned my calls and if I ask to see her she says she's sick. But she won't let me take care of her." Hanna could hear that Aria was on the verge of crying so she hugged her tightly.

"She's just pmsing, it's nothing to worry about." Emily smiled at how sincere Hanna was being towards their friend. After a couple of minutes, Aria nodded returning Hanna's hug.

"She'll be back at school tomorrow, you'll see." Emily placed a hand on Aria's back.

* * *

Spencer laid flat on her back in bed, with only a little light peeking through the gap in her curtains. Normally, she would be dressed already and in the kitchen drinking her coffee, which had been her routine for years. But today she was still in bed, staring blankly at the wall. Even though she hated waking up in an empty house, today it felt good to be alone with nothing or no one to disturb her. She thought back to when her parents had once told her of a time when her and Melissa were staying at their grandparents. Both no older than ten.

_The younger Spencer skipped happily up the stairs, where Melissa stood waiting for her_. Spencer could only remember the minor details of what her parents had said due to the fact she was studying.

_As soon as Spencer passed Melissa, she grabbed the doll which Spencer had clutched to her chest.  
"Melissa! Give it back!" The young Spencer cried out and grabbed the head of the doll. Both girls pulled the doll back and forth, stretching it until the head broke off. Spencer looked down in her hands, cradling the dolls head as her vision became blurred. Melissa dropped the dolls body and stood back with the same smirk on her face as she has nowadays. Spencer threw the dolls head down the stairs and a loud thud followed. A loud thud Melissa had made as she hit the last step at the bottom of the stairs._

The last thing of that event Spencer remembered was clutching the dolls head in her hands, the rest was a blur. Her parents told her this had happened on numerous occasions, but this was the most serious. Spencer thought to the evening of the event. Melissa walked in the lounge with her right arm in a cast and the middle of her chin stitched.

She touched her face thinking of the scar placed on Melissa's chin.  
Still, she had a smirk on her face, a smirk which Spencer knew too well. Spencer's mind then flashed back to collage hanging on the newly painted wall in the barn. There was a picture of Melissa standing in front of the castle in Disneyland. Their parents took Melissa to Disneyland as a 'get well soon' present, while Spencer had to stay at her grandparents as a punishment.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned over in her bed and towards the door where Melissa was standing. _Speaking of the devil._

"Aren't you going to school?" Melissa asked walking to sit on the edge of her sisters' bed.  
Spencer's mind had been filled with crazy thoughts. Thoughts of killing Melissa, killing herself. She couldn't find the guts to tell Aria she was making herself sick, so avoiding her was the only option.

"No." Spencer said bluntly. She lied to Melissa last week that she was sick, but knew Melissa saw through her.

"Wow Spencer. Has Aria got to you already?" Spencer shot up and glared at Melissa.

"I saw your report card Spencer. Your grades are dropping since you've been with Aria, since you've been sick." Melissa used air quotes on the word sick.

"I bet Aria sneaks over here when I'm out." Melissa took out her phone and searched through her pictures. Spencer couldn't speak as anger was now controlling her.

"What's the matter Spencie? Cat got your tongue?" Melissa smirked as she looked up at Spencer.

"I know for sure you'll never be able to see Aria again once I show mom and dad this picture." Melissa shoved her phone in Spencer's face. Melissa had taken a picture of Aria and Spencer in her bed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Spencer." Melissa sing-songed as she walked out of Spencer's room. Spencer threw the covers off her and ran towards Melissa.

"I hate you." She spat pushing Melissa with extreme force. Melissa stumbled back trying desperately to get her footing, however with no luck she fell down the stairs, her head hitting every other step.

After a few minutes, Spencer blinked. She looked down at an unconscious Melissa.

"M-melissa!" She stuttered and ran towards her sister. Spencer couldn't remember anything of the past few minutes; it was all a blur. As soon as she heard the front door open, Spencer sprinted out of the house. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away. As soon as she recognised where she was, Spencer slowed down. Aria stood by her car, fiddling with the keyring Spencer had got her. Spencer fell to the ground, crying.

"A-Aria." Spencer managed to shout. Her voice was croaky and she sounded weak. Slowly Aria turned her head.

"Spencer?" The small girl dropped the books she was carrying and ran to Spencer.

"I-It happened again." Spencer choked on her tears while Aria pulled her close to her chest.

"What happened again?" Aria said softly in Spencer's ear.

"I blanked out. I hurt Melissa." Spencer began crying more as she said her sisters tightened her arms around her sobbing girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Spence we have to go back." Aria tugged on Spencer's shirt trying to pull her up.

"I can't, I can't face them." Spencer covered her face with her hands and sighed. She had told Aria about what happened when she was little.

"It'll only get harder if you leave it." Aria folded her arms across her chest.

"Make me." Spencer pouted and laid down on Aria's bed. Aria raised an eyebrow at the challenge her girlfriend had just set.

"You sure about that?" Aria smirked trying to hold in a quiet giggle. She crawled over to Spencer and hovered over her.

"One hundred percent sure." Spencer's breath hitched as she felt Aria's presence over her.

"There's no going back now, Spencie." Aria placed her hands on Spencer's waist and began tickling her girlfriend. Spencer squirmed under her girlfriend and pulled a pillow over her face trying not to laugh.

"A-aria!" She managed to say between her laughing as Aria carried on tickling her, finding her weak spots.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Aria laughed watching Spencer squirm- it was one of the cutest things she's seen. That and Spencer snoring.

"Aria!" Spencer tried to grab Aria's hand before she could carry on tickling her, but she had no luck.

"Nope sorry, still didn't hear you." Aria moved her hands slowly up Spencer's waist while tickling her. Spencer moved the pillow and glared at Aria.

"Aria!" Spencer shouted. Aria laughed and finally pulled her hands away much to Spencer's relief.

"You deserve a kiss." Quickly Spencer covered her mouth. Aria looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? Why?" Aria pouted against Spencer's hand while Spencer giggled. A loud cough by Aria's door made her quickly sit beside Spencer. Ella stood with her arms crossed at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"I was interrupted by, I assume Spencer, shouting your name." Ella tried her hardest to hold in her laughter as Spencer and Aria blushed.

"I was tickling her!" Aria nodded trying to reassure her mother. Although Ella knew her daughter would not do such a thing while she was there, she wanted to lead Aria on.

"Be quieter next time, Aria."

"Ms Montgomery, honestly we weren't doing anything!" Spencer jumped up and rushed towards Ella.

"I was joking, sorry girls." Ella laughed and turned around to walk back downstairs, shouting back at them, "but please keep it down!"

Aria covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. Spencer laughed and sat back down.

"I can't believe that. What if we were doing something?" Aria mumbled into the pillow. Spencer rubbed her lower back softly.

"We wouldn't be doing anything when any parents are here. I would never be able to see you again." Spencer frowned as she remembered the picture Melissa had shown her.

"We have to go back. There's no way I'm staying here, and you have to see your sister." Aria demanded and stood up. Although Spencer really didn't want to face her parents or Melissa, she had to admit Aria's bossy side was quite a turn on.

"Fine." Spencer sighed and stood up. Both walked downstairs and past Ella who was busy with her nose in a newspaper.

* * *

Hanna was proud to call Emily her girlfriend, but she was scared of what people at school would say, let alone her mother. Sure, Hanna should have told people now as it has been a month since they've been dating, and she does want to, but she's nervous. Emily hadn't put any pressure on Hanna as she understood how hard it is. Emily took Hanna's hand as she saw her thinking.

"Everything okay?" Emily stroked her hand softly. Hanna was too deep in thought that she didn't hear Emily speak.

"Han? Earth to Hanna?" She laughed softly and waved her hand in front of the blondes face. This snapped Hanna out of her thoughts and she smiled at Emily.

"Huh?" Hanna laid back and watched Emily, battling with her thoughts on how and when to come out.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking." Once again Emily laughed, but as she noticed Hanna's facial expression, she stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emily said softly. Hanna bit her tongue to hold back her tears. Once she managed to compose herself, she sat up.

"I'm so sorry we have to keep this a secret." Hanna frowned. "I can't show you off to anyone because I'm too much of a loser to come out." The blonde looked down and wiped the few tears that escaped.

"Oh Hanna." Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna and kissed her temple softly. "There's no rush in coming out, okay? And when you want to, I'll be here to support you along the way." As Emily heard a sobbing sound from her girlfriend, she tightened her arms around her.

"I want to, now." Hanna merely whispered. She wasn't sure about this, but knew it would be the easiest thing to do.

"Then I'll help you." Emily smiled reassuringly at the sobbing girl as she looked up.

* * *

"Aria please I can't!" Spencer whisper-yelled as they walked up to the front door of the Hastings'. Aria shook her head and walked inside.

"You have to." To Spencer's dismay, her parents and Melissa were by the fire. It was a rare occasion to have both her parents at home. Aria smiled and pulled Spencer beside her.

"Hey.." Spencer smiled slightly as she looked at her parents then Melissa. Melissa had a couple of stitches on her head and her wrist was bandaged._ Close one_. Spencer thought. Peter and Veronica shared a few looks before Peter spoke.

"Spencer, we have to talk." Spencer glared at Melissa, knowing she had showed her parents the picture of her and Aria. Spencer expected to see Melissa smirking or glaring back, but she seemed timid and looked away.

"About?" Spencer laced her hand with Aria's and pulled her close as she sensed tension.

"About what you did to Melissa." Peter sighed and looked at his elder daughter.

"You know this has happened before, Spencer and we can't risk it happening again." Veronica spoke up. Spencer looked at her parents, confused. "You could seriously injure someone."

"W-what's going to happen?" She asked squeezing Aria's hand.

"We're going to send you to a therapist, the best one we know." Peter placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. A wave of relief hit both Spencer and Aria.

"Sessions start tomorrow, eight am sharp." Peter smiled lightly and picked up his briefcase. "I should get back to work. Melissa, if you need anything, just call, okay?"

"I'll be in my office, so just shout if you need me." Veronica kissed Melissa's head and walked to her office, smiling at Spencer and Aria as she did so.

"Go talk to her." Aria whispered lightly pushing Spencer towards her sister. Spencer frowned and looked back at Aria.

"For me." Aria pouted cutely, knowing this would win Spencer over. Slowly Spencer walked over to Melissa, who backed away as she felt her sisters presence.

"I'm making drinks! You want one Melissa?" Aria said opening a cupboard in the Hastings' kitchen. Melissa shook her head and turned away from Spencer.

"Melissa.." Spencer said placing an arm on her shoulder. Melissa tensed up and tried to back away, but Spencer had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into her sister's hair. After a few moments, Melissa reluctantly wrapped her arms around Spencer returning the hug.

"It's okay." She whispered. Aria turned around and smiled at the sight in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am extremely sorry I haven't posted for a while! I've been busy with AS exams at college! I'll try to update more as I'm on study leave so have a lot of time. Once again I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

"Han are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait longer, honestly I'm fine with it." Emily rambled on as Hanna began walking towards the stairs.

"You seem more nervous than me!" Hanna laughed nervously then turned around to face Emily. "I'm sure." Emily had helped Hanna write out a full speech and a plan if something went wrong. Although she didn't show it, Hanna was extremely nervous inside. Since her mother and father got a divorce, Hanna had been as close as can be with her mother and she was afraid her coming out would ruin the relationship.

"I'll be right beside you, okay?" Emily reassured Hanna as they reached the bottom the stairs. Hanna nodded and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I love you." Hanna smiled pressing her lips lightly against Emily's.

"And I love you," Emily smiled and softly pecked her girlfriends lips. "more." Hanna gasped and slowly pulled away.

"Don't start, you know I love you more!" Hanna pouted. Just as Emily was about to speak, someone else interrupted her.

"Hanna?" Mrs Marin walked towards the girls.

"M-mom!" Emily quickly moved away from Hanna.

"How much of that did you see?" Hanna's face had turned a dark shade of red and her palms were sweating with nerves.

"Pretty much all of it." Mrs Marin laughed softly which confused the girls.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned coming out to you." Hanna sighed and released her grip on Emily's hand before walking over to her mom.

"I had my suspicions." Mrs Marin said holding her arms out to Hanna. "I don't care who you like, you'll always be my baby." Hanna's face lit up as well Emily's.

"I love you, mom." Hanna wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Emily smiled at the sight before her.

"I have half an hour before I leave for a business trip, so tell me everything!" Mrs Marin grabbed both the girls hands and pulled them into the kitchen.

* * *

Aria leaned backed on Spencer's bed admiring her girlfriend as she got changed.

"Spencie?" Aria frowned slightly. Recently Spencer had been losing a lot of weight which Aria was suspicious of. At first she thought it was because Spencer had started running again, but then she noticed the lack of food she was eating.

"Mm?" Spencer pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned to Aria.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Aria crawled to the bottom of the bed as Spencer moved closer. This was the moment Spencer had been dreading; confrontation.

"Of course." Spencer smiled slightly and nodded. "Why?"

"You're doing it again." Aria sighed and placed her hands on the taller girls cheeks. "I know you too well, you turned down my burgers."

"I just wasn't hungry." Spencer looked down and shook her head.

"You think I don't hear you when you go to the bathroom? Or how you go there after most meals you sorta eat?" Aria felt a tear roll onto her hand.

"I'm sorry." Spencer mumbled as more tears rolled down her cheek and onto Aria's hand. Aria pulled Spencer beside her and held her girlfriend as she cried.

"Talk to your therapist, to me, to your friends, we can help." Aria said quietly. She didn't know what to say but desperately wanted to help her. Spencer looked at Aria and kissed her forehead.

"Just promise me you'll get help." Aria tried as hard as she could to hold back tears; she had to stay strong for Spencer. Spencer nodded and laid back on her bed pulling Aria beside her. Aria was the only one to make her feel better.

For a while they just laid silently on the bed exchanging glances and soft kisses, but Spencer had fallen asleep moments after. Aria ran her finger up and down Spencer's arm watching her girlfriend sleep. She wondered how Spencer felt and how she could fix it.

"Spencer?" Melissa stood by the open door with a tray of soup.

"She's sleeping." Aria quietly sat up and smiled.

"I bought her favourite soup, I noticed she's not been herself and this always cheers her up." Melissa smiled and placed the tray at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Just as Melissa was about to leave Aria stopped her."She needs help." Aria looked at Spencer and cried. She was so worried about losing her. Cliche as it sounds, Spencer was the one. Melissa rushed over to Aria and hugged her as she broke down.

"I'm scared for her. She doesn't eat and if she does she'll throw it back up. She goes running all the time and she's always tired." Aria rambled on as she cried into Melissa's shoulder.

"Shh, I know." Melissa rubbed the smaller girls back and looked at Spencer. "I've talked to her therapist about it, mom and dad know, that's why I bought her soup." She kissed the top of Aria's head and laid her down beside Spencer.

"She's gonna be okay, Aria, I promise."

* * *

"Seriously I had a speech planned out and everything." Hanna laughed and held Emily's hand tightly.

"I don't know why you were so worried." Mrs Marin smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I was worried about our relationship." Emily squeezed Hanna's hand and smiled.

"We'll always be as close as we are." Mrs Marin nodded then smiled wider. "At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant!"

"Mom!" Hanna laughed and buried her face in Emily's shoulder. Emily laughed and wrapped her arm around Hanna's waist.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk about this, I have to go." Mrs Marin stood up and walked over to Hanna. "I'll call you tonight, okay?" Hanna stood up and hugged her mom.

"You take good care of her, Emily. " Emily nodded and placed her hand on Hanna's back.

"You have my promise." Emily smiled. Hanna unwrapped her arms from her mom and smiled at her.

"Bye." Mrs Marin kissed Hanna's head before walking overs to the door.

"Byeee!" Hanna and Emily said in unison. As Mrs Marin left the coupled squealed in excitement.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Emily laughed and hugged Hanna.

"This calls for you sleeping over all weekend as a celebration." Hanna winked then pulled Emily upstairs.

"What do I tell my mom? She won't let me stay if she knows your mom isn't here." Emily stumbled after Hanna as they rushed other room.

"Tell her we've got an assignment due, this is long awaited." Emily smirked and fell back onto Hanna's bed pulling the blonde on top of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry if this sucks! But thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me writing!**

**Shells: ah i missed you too! im back!**

* * *

Spencer sat nervously outside her therapists office. She played with a loose thread on her jacket as she waited. Aria had made sure Spencer was early and had walked her into the building.

_"It's just an hour Spence, and I'll pick you up after and we can do anything you want."_

But an hour to Spencer felt like a day. She didn't want to spend an hour whining about all her problems, she didn't want to show all her insecurities to some stranger. Spencer looked up at the clock; she had five minutes until her session. Spencer made sure no one has seen her as she walked out of the building. As she smelt the smell of freshly made coffee and the rosewood spring air, she felt calm. The brunette took a slow stroll along the streets, admiring her surroundings. A lot of things reminded her of Aria, which then made her feel guilty for skipping the session.

**I'll wait outside with your favourite coffee :) love you x**

Spencer couldn't help but smile when she saw the text. She decided to walk back to the building and wait outside to make it look like she'd actually been inside.

* * *

Emily slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal what she thought was sleeping beauty. Hanna was fast asleep in Emily's arms, just how every morning should be. Trying her hardest not to wake Hanna, Emily tiptoed to the door. She took a robe from the back of Hanna's door and slipped it on as she snuck downstairs to make Hanna breakfast.

As Hanna opened her eyes she expected to feel the warmth of her girlfriend around her. When she realised Emily wasn't there she immediately jumped off and pulled on an oversized shirt which hung from her chair.

"Em?" Hanna frowned and walked to the bathroom.

"Emmy where are you?"

Emily took a flower from a vase in the kitchen and place it in a smaller vase for Hanna. All Emily needed to do was to wake Hanna with soft kisses. The swimmer smiled and tightened the robe around her when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Emily said fumbling with the lock. "Seriously how do I unlock this?" She mumbled to herself pulling at the handle. After a minute or so the door finally opened revealing Mrs Fields.

"Mom?"

* * *

While Spencer waited, her phone rang nonstop. It was her therapist. As she was about to leave a message, Aria pulled up and rolled down the window.

"I'm taking you to breakfast." Aria smiled and leaned over to open the passenger door. Spencer slid her phone in her pocket and climbed into the car taking the coffee placed in the cup holder.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled and sipped the coffee.

"How'd it go?" Aria said glancing at Spencer then back at the road.

"Oh, great, yeah." Her response wasn't at all convincing. Aria rose an eyebrow and looked at Spencer as she stopped at some lights.

"What'd you talk about?"

"Uh, my diet and stuff." Aria frowned slightly then drove forward as the lights changed.

"Maybe I could come in with you next time?" Spencer looked at her phone and nodded adding a quiet "mhm" while she looked at her phone. 5 missed calls from her therapist.

* * *

"Emily!" Hanna shouted as she stood at the top of the stairs. Emily stepped back allowing her mom to walk inside.

"Hello, Hanna." Mrs Fields smiled as she looked at Hanna walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hi!" Hanna said with a slight smile. She looked at Emily with a confused look while Emily motioned at Hanna's bare legs.

"I'll be right back!" Hanna pulled the shirt down a little more and ran back into her room to change.

"What are you doing here?" Emily said leading her mom towards the kitchen.

"I bought you some clothes since you're staying here." Mrs Fields looked around and placed the small bag on the island. "But I should get going, your father will be home in a few hours so I expect you home." Emily smiled and placed two mugs of coffee on the table as a finishing touch for breakfast.

"Thanks, I'll be home soon, promise."

"Okay, I'm back." Hanna chirped as she walked into the kitchen. "Aw Emmy." The blonde smiled as she looked at the breakfast lay out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, for a family dinner. You're welcome to invite your mother." Mrs Fields said as she walked towards the door again.

"Yes ma'am! She's on a business trip but thank you anyway." Hanna smiled and opened the front door for her.

"Emily, wear something appropriate when you open the door next time." Mrs Fields laughed pointing to Emily's robe which had loosened around her showing a little more skin than planned. Mrs Fields closed the door behind her as she walked to her car.

"Shit." Emily mumbled under her breath. "She totally knows what we've been doing." Hanna couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends cuteness.

"We're teenagers, what else would she expect us to do?" Hanna fixed Emily's robe and kissed her cheek. "Lets just enjoy breakfast."

"She's gonna tell my dad and oh god it's gonna be so awkward at dinner tomorrow." Emily placed her hands over her face and shook her head. Hanna smiled and kissed Emily's hands.

"Breakfast." Hanna took Emily's hands and led her to the table. "Stop worrying, it'll be okay!" She said pulling a chair out for Emily.

"I hope." Emily smiled softly and took hold of her cup. "Thanks."

* * *

This morning Spencer had been iffy with Aria. One word answers was all she would get from the taller girl. Aria put this down to the therapist session going bad and the fact Spencer was up way too early.

Spencer had been playing with her food wishing it would just disappear. She didn't know what she ordered because she knew she wouldn't eat it.

"I miss the real you." Aria mumbled holding a fork to her mouth. This broke Spencer out of her stare.

"I'll be back to myself in no time." Spencer put on a smile and placed her fork down. It hurt Spencer to know she was disappointing Aria.

"When is you're next session?" Aria looked at Spencer's plate.

"Monday, I think."

"I'll pick you up at the same time, okay?"

"You don't have to, I'll get Melissa to take me on her way to work or something." Spencer called the waiter over and asked for the bill.

"I'm coming with you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll drive." Spencer smiled placing money on the table. The couple stood up and walked hand in hand outside.

"Lets go to one of those really cheesy chick flicks you secretly love and not actually watch it." Spencer smiled and swung their hands. Aria laughed.

"They're very..informative." Aria pulled a face as she tried to think of the right word.

"Keep telling yourself that." Spencer laughed and pulled her phone out her pocket as the text tone went off. Spencer sighed in relief as she saw that it was from Melissa but also groaned.

Mom wants to talk to you, come home soon.

Spencer thought of all the reasons her mom would want to talk to her about which made her zone out.

"Spence?" Aria waved a hand in front of Spencer's face.

"huh, what?" Spencer shook her head breaking from her stare.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, go get some popcorn and I'll get the tickets." Spencer smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Shells: aw you don't know how happy your reviews make me! Thank you for sticking with me and the story! I'll include more Hannily next chapter, just for you! :D **

* * *

"I'll call you later!" Spencer shouted as Aria backed out the the Hasting's driveway. The brunette noticed 3 figures sitting at the island as she walked up the drive. She began thinking of the all the people who could be in the house at this time of the night, since the family would never be in one room together unless someone had died.

"Spencer, sit down." Her mother and father stood opposite her sister who sat on the stool beside the island. Spencer's heart began racing as she noticed the stern look on her father's face.

"What's going on?" Spencer whispered to her sister as she sat down. Melissa shrugged.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Spencer frowned and began tapping her fingers against the counter, which she did often when she was nervous.

"Melissa, we need you to move out of the barn." Mr Hastings said. "Immediately." Both Melissa and Spencer's mouth dropped.

"Why?" Melissa frowned jumping down from the stool.

"Spencer's moving in." Mrs Hastings said walking to Melissa. Spencer looked back and forth at her parents.

"I am?" Spencer barely whispered.

"We figured she needs her space to recover. She doesn't need us bothering her." Mr Hastings smiled at Spencer. Although Spencer was extremely happy she finally got to move into the barn that she designed, she knew how upset Melissa was.

"Just because she has some mental disorder, she gets to move into the barn? Which I've lived in for two years?" Melissa raised her voice, which happened very rarely.

"Our decision is final, Melissa." Mr Hastings said firmly while comforting Spencer who stared at her sister.

"Besides, you have a place in Philly." Mrs Hastings picked up a couple of empty boxes and walked to the French doors. "I'll help you move your things." Melissa mumbled a few things before following her mother. She stopped at the doors and turned around to glare at Spencer; just as things between the sisters had calmed down, this happens.

"If you need any help, just call me." Mr Hastings said. Spencer nodded and hopped off the stool. She couldn't help but smile as she walked upstairs and towards her room.

Spencer jumped on her bed and grabbed her phone. She pressed on Aria's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Aria's voice sounded sleepy.

"Aria! Guess what?" Spencer couldn't hold in her excitement any longer and she needed to tell someone.

"You found your history text book?" Aria joked as she sat up in bed trying to make herself move awake.

"No..I think I left it at Hanna's" Spencer raised an eyebrow as she thought back to where she used it last.

"So you've lost it forever then." Aria laughed quietly making sure she didn't wake her mother.

"Funny." Spencer said sarcastically. "She knows what I'll do if she doesn't give it back." The couple laughed.

"What's so important that you feel the need to call me up so late really excited?"

"Oh yeah." Spencer smiled wide getting up off her bed. "I'm moving into the barn!"

"Finally! When?"

"As soon as Melissa moves out, so I guess tomorrow" Spencer smiled and looked out of her window towards the barn, where she saw her father carrying two full boxes into the house.

"I can help you move after we get back tomorrow." Aria smiled and closed her eyes, sleeping threatening to take over.

"You can stay over, first night in my new home." Spencer smirked slightly and a quiet chuckle rose from the phone.

"Mhm."

"Aria, sleep." Spencer sat by the window and watched the constant movement of her father walking between the barn and the house. After waiting a few minutes for Aria to respond, Spencer guessed she had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight, I love you." Spencer smiled and placed her phone down on her desk. She sat back in her chair staring at the barn which was finally hers.

* * *

Aria snuck into Spencer's room. She let out a quiet giggle as she noticed Spencer had fallen asleep by the window.

"Spencieee" Aria whispered sneaking up behind her girlfriend. Spencer was a heavy sleeper so that wouldn't wake her up. Aria wrapped her small arms Spencer's neck and placed soft kisses along her jaw.

"Wakey wakey." Aria said.

"Mmm," Spencer stirred and stretched her arms. As Aria moved slightly to kiss Spencer's neck, the taller brunette opened her eyes.

"Morning babe." Aria smiled and walked in front of Spencer.

"I could get used to this." Spencer smiled and rubbed here eyes to wake herself up.

"I'll move into the barn with you then you'll get that every morning." Aria laughed quietly as Spencer's eyes widened.

"Get dressed." Aria said shaking her head.

"Whatever." Spencer laughed and got up. Aria smiled and sat on Spencer's bed. Although it wasn't a lot, Aria noticed Spencer had put on a little weight. Spencer slid on a shirt and turned to the mirror.

"Can I help you arrange things? Like put the bed in a certain place and this picture," Aria held up a picture of the couple. "Next to the bed." Spencer laughed and applied finishing touches to her make-up.

"Any other preferences?" Aria raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"I get this beyond cute baby picture of you." The smaller girl smiled as she admired the framed picture of Spencer when she was 5. Spencer turned around and walked to Aria.

"Of course." The both smiled and Aria jumped off the bed.

"We have ten minutes, now hurry up." Aria slapped Spencer's butt the ran out of her room laughing.

* * *

"Do you really want to come in the room with me?" Spencer frowned as they walked into the building. It was bare and silent, apart from the phone ringing in the distance. The building reminded Spencer of Radley, a place she never wanted to go back to.

"Yeees!" Aria smiled as she began swinging their laced hands.

"Fine." Spence mumbled and took a seat outside her therapists office.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman. She seemed fairly friendly, but Spencer still didn't want to talk to her.

"Spencer?" The woman asked stepping out of her office. Spencer nodded and stood up. "Come in!" Spencer walked past the woman and into the office with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm Aria, Spencer's girlfriend." Aria chirped and shook the therapists hand.

"Take a seat." Aria moved the chair closer to Spencer then sat down. Spencer looked around and tapped fingers against her therapists desk, dreading the confrontation.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer." Spencer smiled nervously avoiding eye contact with Aria. Aria raised an eyebrow.

"You met her yesterday?" Aria looked over at Spencer.

"She didn't turn up, i waited for as long as I could, but no sign of her." Spencer looked down. She wanted to run out of the room and run as far away from Rosewood as she could.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: for Shells, my number one reviewer (idk if that's even a word..) Shells you never fail to make me smile with your reviews! Is there any other way we could talk?**

**I hope you guys like the Hannily as much as the sparia in the story!**

* * *

Aria stormed out of the office and out of the building, leaving Spencer behind. She had a lot of anger for a tiny person. Just as Spencer managed to catch up with her tiny girlfriend, Aria stopped.

"You're my ride." Aria mumbled looking away from Spencer. Spencer sighed and unlocked the car, she kept her eyes on Aria as she walked to the drivers side and got in, but Aria avoided eye contact for as long as possible. This included the car journey home.

"Im sorry." Spencer said as she pulled into the Hastings driveway. Aria opened the door and got out without saying a word. Spencer shook her head and copied Aria.

"Are you still going to help me move my things?" Spencer said as she walked to the door. Aria nodded and followed Spencer inside. Melissa was sat at the island sorting through a box of what looked like old toys.

"Hey." Spencer said with a slight smile as she walked past her sister. Melissa refused to even acknowledge the presence of her sister and girlfriend. This made Spencer feel worse. The tall brunette shook her head and walked upstairs not turning around to make sure Aria was following her.

"Why'd you lie?" Aria finally said which made Spencer jump.

"I was nervous." Spencer mumbled. "You know I don't tell anyone what I'm feeling." Spencer turned around as they reached her soon to be old room.

"Didn't mean you had to lie." Aria picked up box and set it on Spencer's bed. It looked like Spencer mom had already packed her clothes and other things. Her room was full of boxes and markers; the Hastings' were extremely organised. "I'm your girlfriend."

Spencer looked at Aria, tears threatening to fall. Aria placed a photo frame in the box then looked at Spencer.

"Well?" Spencer tried her hardest not to cry as she began to speak.

"I didn't want to make you upset. But I have been eating, I'm getting better Aria. I don't need help from some therapist!" Spencer kept trying to reassure her girlfriend, but more herself.

* * *

Emily nearly sprinted into her house with excitement to see her father.

"Mom, dad!" She shouted as she kicked her shoes off. She turned around to see her father in his uniform.

"Emmy." He smiled holding his arms out to her. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, enjoying the comfort of her father.

"I missed you." She mumbled against his shirt. She loved her fathers hugs and didn't want to let go. They both enjoyed the long lasting hug for as long as possible until Mrs Fields interrupted.

"Food's ready!" Mrs Fields smiled walking back to the dining room.

"How's Hanna?" Mr Fields asked following his wife into the dining room. As always Mrs Fields has made a ton of varied food which no one would finish. Emily smiled as her father asked about Hanna.

"She's great, perfect actually." Emily grabbed a plate and sat at the table with her parents. She brushed her hair behind her ear revealing a rather large love bite from Hanna. Before Emily could cover it up, Mrs Fields grabbed her wrist.

"Emily, this better not be what I think it is." Her mother stood up and looked closer at the mark. Mr Fields looked towards his wife and daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Mom please!" Emily pulled her arm away from her mother and leaned away.

"Wayne, come look at what your daughter has been doing." Mrs Fields stood up and crossed her arms, she looked at Emily with a slight glare. Mr Fields, confused on what was going on, walked over to where Pam was standing. He looked down at Emily's neck.

"She's a teenager Pam." Although he wasn't too pleased, Mr Fields knew it would happen sometime. He placed a hand on his wife's back and walked her back to her seat. Emily took a sigh of a relief.

"Doesn't it bother you what Emily's doing?" Pam asked ignoring the fact that Emily was still in the room.

"Of course it does, she's my baby girl and I hate to see her grow up." He sighed and looked at Emily who was brushing her hair over the mark. "But we were up to no good at Emily's age." Wayne said. "We should be thankful she's not out getting drunk." Pam sighed and took a seat.

Once everyone was seated again, Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket. Trying not to get noticed, Emily slid her phone out and opened the message from Hanna.

"No phones at the table." Mrs Fields stated holding her hand out to Emily. Oblivious to what her mother had just said, Emily continued staring at the message with a grin on her face.

"I said no phones." Mrs Fields once again got up out of her seat and walked over to Emily, taking the phone out of her hand.

"Mom!" Emily tried to close the message before her phone was taken but with no luck.

"Em you left your underwear here, you should come pick it up and try it on for me." Mrs Fields read out loud. Emily blushed and looked down, she thought about what Hanna was talking about. Earlier in the week, Hanna forced Emily to buy this lacey lingerie set for the blonde's amusement at the weekend. Emily purposely left it at Hanna's in fear of her mother finding it. Things couldn't get worse.

"I think you should go to your room, Emmy." Wayne stated looking at the anger in his wife's expression.

"Dad I'm-"

"Now." Emily sighed and stood her. "It's not like you have to worry about me getting pregnant." She said running up the stairs and towards her room.

"That's exactly what I worry about." Pam said as she looked towards her husband. "She's grounded for two weeks." Wayne thought about trying to convince Pam not to, knew she had her mind made up.

* * *

Emily made sure her parents where in bed before sneaking out of her room to get the landline phone. She dialled Hanna's number and climbed into her bed waiting for her girlfriend to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Emily whispered and closed her eyes.

"I've been texting and calling you for ages, why didn't you answer?" Hanna tried her best not to sound angry.

"My mom saw the fantastic hickey you left me, then the text."

"It was pretty good." Hanna laughed and placed a hand on her neck. Imagining the mark she left.

"Pretty good got me grounded for two weeks." Emily opened her eyes as she heard a sound from her parents room.

"So I guess me staying over for the week while your parents are away is off?" Mr Fields was going back to Texas and Mrs Fields was going with him, but Emily had to stay home to study.

"Wait, be quiet." Emily whispered hiding the phone under her pillow as she heard footsteps come closer to her room. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as the door opened. Her father leaned in and smiled at his daughter.

"Night Emmy." He whispered before closing the door and walking back to his room. As soon as she was sure he had gone, Emily pulled the phone out from under the pillow.

"Sorry, my dad came in."

"What did he want?" Hanna turned her phone on speaker so she could put on shoes.

"Just to say goodnight, he can't sleep unless he does." Emily laughed quietly then smiled.

"My mom arranged for me to stay at Aria's for the week." Emily then frowned thinking back to the conversation she overheard between her mom and Mrs Montgomery.

"Maybe I'll have to come visit you..and Aria." Hanna smirked slightly. She pulled out a jacket from her closet causing a few hangers to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Emily said raising an eyebrow at the noise.

"Coming to visit you." Hanna zipped up her jacket then held the phone to her ear again. "Sneaking in is my forte." Emily laughed then quickly covered her mouth hoping it didn't wake her parents.

"Please don't get caught." Hanna held the phone away from her ear realising it was still on speaker.

"I'm a professional. Just leave your window open and I'll be there soon." Hanna walked downstairs and locked the door after she walked out. It was pretty dark and the street lights would turn off soon so she had to hurry.

"Yes ma'am!" Emily smiled and hung up. She walked over to her window seat and opened the window slowly so it wouldn't make a sound. Emily sat on the stacked pillows and looked down the street in the direction Hanna would walk. Her eyes kept closing as she felt exhausted from the lack of sleep she got at Hanna's.

"Emmy," Hanna whispered shaking her girlfriend.

"Shh." Emily mumbled, she had fallen asleep while waiting. Hanna giggled quietly and picked her girlfriend up. Avoiding the creaky floorboard, Hanna carried Emily to her bed and laid her down.

"Sleep tight." Hanna whispered in Emily's ear as she laid down beside her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist tightly before falling asleep herself.

* * *

After packing and moving things in silence for hours, Aria had fallen asleep on Spencer's new bed. Spencer noticed Aria was clutching the photo of Spencer from when she was five.

"Aria?" Spencer said leaning over her girlfriend to see if she was awake. Spence smiled at the site of Aria sleeping and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Slowly, Spencer climbed off the bed and took Aria's boots off, making sure she would be comfortable. Spencer then picked up a small blanket from a box on the floor and walked over to the sofa by the end of the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes; her feet dangling off the end due to her tallness.

"Goodnight." The tall brunette whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
